


Ripples in the Deep

by Undomiel5



Series: Ripples in the Deep [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s01e17 Enigma, Episode: s02e09 Secrets, F/M, Language Barrier, New Cultures, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel5/pseuds/Undomiel5
Summary: Sometimes one action can change the course of history. After Enigma, Dr. Jackson is forced to flee earth to escape imprisonment for treason and takes refuge with the Nox. There he learns of a powerful but shadowy race who are planning the downfall of the Goa'uld. The Nox advise him to take refuge with them so he might find asylum and a way to work towards rescuing his wife.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite So Young](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363618) by MaureenT. 



> Note: I have changed the order of episodes just slightly: Enigma takes place after Thor’s Chariot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1. If you recognize a character it belongs to the Franchise. All that belongs to me is this specific plot and my characterization of the Furlings.

August 4, 1998 (Earth reckoning)  
P3X-774 – Nox Homeworld  
Milky-Way Galaxy

1 week; 7 days; 168 hours – that much time did not seem to be much in the scheme of things, but to Dr. Daniel Jackson, formerly of earth, that length of time marked a monumental change in his life. One week earlier he had had a job working for Stargate Command, friends – his teammates on SG1 and others in the SGC, and a home – either his apartment or his office in Cheyenne Mountain. Granted his job going through the Stargate was dangerous, but still his life was relatively stable. And he had been happy. The only things that were missing in his life were his wife, Sha’re, who was a prisoner of the Goa’uld, and the others of his adopted family from Abydos.

But now . . . but now everything had changed. He was dependent on his hosts, the Nox, for everything. He had tried to do the right thing by helping the Tollan escape from earth to keep them from being virtual prisoners of the NID. In return he had been accused of trumped up charges of treason and had been himself forced to flee. He had tried to do the right thing, and in return it seemed that his life had just gone down the drain.

Daniel wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. Lya, Anteaus, and Ohper had made it clear to him that he was welcome with them on the Nox homeworld, but there was only so long he would be willing to impose on their kind hospitality. And after over a year of fighting the Goa’uld and searching for his missing wife, there was only so long that he could stand sitting idly by doing nothing.

He was shaken from his thoughts as a crunch of leaves nearby heralded the approach of Ohper, one of the oldest of the Nox and one of the friendliest toward the Tau’ri. Daniel scooted over so Ohper would have room to sit down on the log beside him.

The old Nox passed Daniel a wooden bowl full of hot-spiced tea before also taking a seat.

“Have you thought more about your plans for the future?” Ohper asked. “You will be welcome among us for as long as you wish to stay.”

“I know, Ohper, and I thank you. Your hospitality and generosity has been much appreciated.” Daniel replied. “I have really enjoyed my time here, but I want to move on soon. I need to keep on looking for my wife.”

“An admirable goal. But where will you go? You told me that you were reluctant to go to any of the worlds that your people are now allied with for fear of being captured or putting your allies in a difficult position?”

“I really don’t know, Ohper.” Daniel said with a sigh. “In time the Stargate on Abydos, the planet where my wife is from, will be unburied. Hopefully I will be able to return there. In the meantime I might try some of the other planets in our database that are far down the list for the SG teams to visit. Besides this, I really don’t know.”

The old Nox was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. “I spoke with Anteaus last night about you, about any ways within our beliefs that we could seek to help you if you choose to leave us.” He paused for a moment to sip from his own bowl of tea before continuing. “There is one place we know of where you will be safe, where in time you would likely be able to seek help for your wife.”

Daniel looked up in surprise from where he had been staring at the ground. A light of hope flickered in his eyes. “Tell me, please!”

“Long ago the Nox were once part of the Alliance of Four Great Races. You would have seen some evidence of this while you were on Heliopolis, as you mentioned that you were last year.”

“Yes, we learned a little bit about them. Through our recent interactions with Thor and the Asgard and our earlier interactions with your people, we had managed to identify two of the four but still didn’t know anything about the other two.”

“The Nox and the Asgard were two of the races in this Alliance. The other two were the Ancients, the builders of the Stargate, and the Furlings.”

Daniel’s eyes widened at this statement.

Ohper continued, “The Ancients no longer dwell here or concern themselves with the affairs of this galaxy. The Furlings left this galaxy long, long ago after to escape a deadly plague. After wandering for many, many years they eventually settled in a neighboring galaxy near to that which the Asgard inhabit. They are interested in the affairs of this galaxy and would likely be willing to offer you asylum. . . I believe that is your term for it.”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Daniel, “But why would they be willing to help me? And how would they help me rescue Sha’re?”

“They would help you,” Ohper replied, “because they value justice and honor. Your government had no right to attempt to detain the Tollan, and they would say that you did the right thing by helping them even though it cost you greatly. As to your wife, the Furlings are enemies of the Goa’uld and are currently planning their downfall. They might in time be able to free her from captivity.”

A powerful race that was an enemy of the Goa’uld – this was the SGC had been searching for but had never been able to find. But there was something that bothered Daniel. “If they are enemies of the Goa’uld, why haven’t the Furlings down something already? The Goa’uld have controlled the galaxy for thousands of year. Also, why haven’t we heard about the Furlings before?”

A small frown flitted across Ohper’s face for a split second and then was gone. “The Furlings have, until recently, had their own problems to deal with that kept them from attending to matters pertaining to the Goa’uld. As to your second question, you have not heard of them before because they have not dwelt in this galaxy for a long time.”

Now it was Daniel’s turn to frown. “If they haven’t dwelt here in a long time, how did they become enemies of the Goa’uld?”

“That is their story to tell, not mine.” Ohper replied. “We could send a message to them this very day if you wish. I would encourage you to go to them. I think you would be happy there. The Furlings are a good and wise race, and they have a massive library on their homeworld that I believe you would greatly enjoy.”

“Well,” said Daniel with a smile at Ohper’s final sentence, “that sounds like a good a plan as any for the present.”

Ohper rose from his seat on the log and beckoned for Daniel to follow. Even with the plan decided, they still walked at a comfortable pace down a short hill back to the small village with the Nox that SG1 had met on their first visit to Gaia lived. Ducking into one of the huts, Ohper returned a minute later with two small stones. One was carved in a script that resembled a mishmash of Tolkien’s Elvish and Urdu, the current language of Pakistan. The other was of similar size but of a lighter color with no markings what so ever.

“Come,” Ohper said and beckoned for Daniel to follow.

“If the Furlings live in another galaxy, how will you contact them?”

“Through the Stargate,” Ohper replied.

“How?” Daniel asked. As far as the SGC knew, the Stargate only dialed gates within their galaxy.

“You will see.”

Daniel and Ohper continued the rest of the way to the Stargate in companionable silence. Nafrayu, the young and curious child that he was, met them part of the way there, sometimes walking with the two adults, other times trotting along in the woods on a parallel path.

When they reached the Stargate which had been temporarily unsealed, Ohper held the light colored stone in one hand. As he did so, it began to glow with a yellowish light. The event horizon on the Stargate instantly formed without the usual kawoosh. Ohper handed the other carved stone to Nafrayu who, approaching the Stargate, tossed it gently into the event horizon. After a moment, the Stargate shut off.

“Now what?” Daniel asked.

“Now we wait.” Ohper replied. “It will not be long.”

A half-an-hour passed quietly by Daniel’s watch without any sign of life from the gate. The forest, too, was quiet. Only the occasional birdsong could be heard and the rustle of the wind in the leaves and grass. But finally the silence was broken as the gate began to dial. Nafrayu with a look of great excitement on his young face ran forward to join Ohper and Daniel by the DHD.

“They’re here!” The boy cried in delight.

Daniel took a deep breath as he watched the wormhole form. It was time to face the future whatever it might hold. He hoped that he was making the right decision.


	2. Daniel Tells His Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have changed the order of episodes just slightly: Enigma takes place after Thor's Chariot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1. If you recognize a character it belongs to the Franchise. All that belongs to me is this specific plot, a number of original characters, and the characterization of the Furlings.

August 4, 1998 (Earth reckoning)  
P3X-774 – Nox Homeworld  
Milky-Way Galaxy

For a long moment nothing happened. The wormhole was open, but no one came through. Then the event horizon rippled, and three figures stepped out, two a half-step in front of the third.

It was all Daniel could do to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock. These people were the Furlings, and they were nothing like he could have ever imagined, even after traveling the galaxy for over a year and watching sci-fi movies with his former teammates. Almost all of the races that the SGC had run across so far were human, not counting the Goa’uld. The Nox were not exactly human, but they certainly _looked_ human. The Asgard were surprising in appearance, to say the least, but considering the stories on earth about the Roswell Greys, he had gotten used to them rather quickly.

The Furlings, on the other hand, if these three were good examples of how their whole race looked, were another matter altogether. To Daniel they looked like beings more appropriate coming out of the X-Men or perhaps Norse or Egyptian mythology.

All three figures were humanoid with two arms, two legs, two ears, two eyes, and a nose, but that was about as far as the resemblance to humans went. The two Furlings in front looked extremely similar to wolves, if one could compare aliens to animals from earth. They walked on two feet and had paws instead of hands. Their faces looked like someone had placed a wolf’s head on a human body, and they were covered in thick fur from the tops of their ears down to their feet. The one on the left had grayish fur that grew darker around his forehead and ears. The one on the right had black fur except for a handful of lighter hairs scattered across his face and down his neck.

“At least they’re wearing clothes,” was one of Daniel’s first thoughts. He still had trouble getting used to the Asgard’s lack of clothes, no matter how many civilizations he had been in during his time as an archaeologist and then with the Stargate Program. All three of the Furlings were clothed in what appeared to be, from a short distance away, tunics and trousers of the same material in a uniform, dark color. There was no adornment on any of their clothes except for silver colored arm-guards that each of the three wore.

The two wolves, for lack of a better term as he did not know their names, advanced several steps forward as they scanned the area, ostensibly for threats. Daniel believed they were acting as bodyguards for the third person who had stopped in the grass just one pace out from the Stargate.

This person, the one in the back, was the most striking of them all, bearing a similar appearance, in Daniel’s mind, to some representations of Bastet, the ancient Egyptian cat goddess. This person was similar in the most basic ways to the other figures; the only point of real difference was that they resembled wolves while this one resembled best of all a black panther with coal black fur and golden eyes.

When the two wolves had finished scanning the area, they stepped two paces to either side, allowing the panther to step forward. The panther approached Ohper who had also stepped forward. The two spoke to each other for a few moments in a language, harsh and rough, which Daniel guessed was Furling, as it did not sound like the language the Nox spoke. Ohper gestured to Daniel as he spoke, and Daniel almost shivered as the panther turned calculating, farseeing golden eyes upon him. It felt like those eyes could see right through him.

After finishing speaking with Ohper, the panther turned to the wolf with black fur and spoke in the same tongue for a moment. The wolf nodded and gave a half-bow with one fisted paw across his chest.

As the panther turned his or her attention back to Ohper, Daniel, and Nafrayu, Ohper began to speak, “Daniel, this is Lady Sujanha of the Furlings,” gesturing to the panther, “and her bodyguards, Ragnar,” gesturing to the wolf with grey fur, “and Ruarc,” motioning to the wolf with black fur.

Ohper then turned to Sujanha and spoke in her tongue, obviously introducing Daniel to her. She inclined her head gracefully in greeting and spoke a string of rough and harsh sounding words to Ohper who translated her words for Daniel’s benefit, “She says that she is pleased to meet you, though she wishes that it were under better circumstances.”

“Thank her for me, please,” Daniel replied with a nod of greeting of his own to the lady.

Ohper did so, and now that introductions between the grownups were complete, the source of Nafrayu’s earlier excitement became clear. He had waited patiently through the long introductions and polite greetings but now dashed forward to throw his arms around Sujanha’s waist, whilst chattering quickly to her in Nox.

The part in Daniel that had been somewhat intimidated by the fearsome appearances of the three Furlings thawed at Nafrayu’s obvious delight at seeing them and the lady’s kind response. She smoothed one hand (paw?) through his grassy hair and replied to him in the same language with as close to a kindly smile as she could possibly get when said smile exposed teeth that could tear through flesh like a knife through butter. When she had finished speaking, Sujanha lifted the boy with a barely a hint of effort so that he could scramble onto a perch on her back.

Ohper then motioned for them all to follow, and they started to make their way back toward the village. Only Ruarc remained behind. When Daniel looked back, Ruarc was about to step back through the Stargate, likely to his homeworld, and was holding in one paw one of the same strangely glowing stones like that which Ohper had used to activate the Stargate to send their original message to the Furlings.

Ohper and Sujanha walked at the head of the party as they made their way through the woods. They spoke between themselves in Furling. Daniel could only guess at what they were speaking about as he walked a few paces behind them, keeping a wary eye on Ragnar, Sujanha’s sole remaining, hulking bodyguard who paced at the rear of the group.

In another fifteen minutes or so, the group reached the Nox camp. Lya and Anteaus came out to greet them as they returned. From their greetings, it was fast becoming obvious to Daniel that Lady Sujanha, at least, was well-known among the Nox. Lya showed the group to the seats where SG1 had first spoken to the Nox on their first trip to Gaia some time previously. When they had all taken their seats and had been served bowls of hot, fragrant, spiced tea, Sujanha with Nafrayu curled up beside her began to speak. When she had finished speaking, Ohper began to translate her words into English.

“Before you tell her your story, Lady Sujanha would like to know some of the background of your planet’s use of the Stargate.”

Daniel was thrown off by this for a moment, but it made sense after he thought about it, so he just shrugged his surprise off and replied, “Of course.”

Sujanha must have guessed at what he had said, for she immediately spoke another sentence in Furling which Ohper translated, “How long has your planet been using the Stargate?”

This question threw him off too. Did she want to know how long they had been using the Stargate on a regular basis, or how long since they had used the Stargate after it was first rediscovered? “We rediscovered the Stargate about 70 years ago. It was used once 53 years ago, but we have only used the Stargate on a regular basis for a little over a year.”

The lady’s face seemed to grow puzzled at this. She spoke back and forth with Ohper for a minute, before Ohper turned to Daniel, “The gate was lost?”

“Yes,” Daniel replied, “The Stargate on earth was buried for a long time after an uprising against the Goa’uld.”

“How long is a year? Sujanha knows time is measured differently among different peoples, and she would find it helpful to understand how your people measure time.”

Explaining time estimates on one planet to an alien from another world when they were not even on the first planet, this sounded difficult to do on the surface, but thankfully in this case, it was rather simple to explain. “On earth we measure time by how long it takes for our planet to rotate on its axis, one day, and around the sun, one year.” Daniel stopped here to let Ohper translate.

Sujanha immediately nodded in recognition. “The Furlings do the same,” she said through Ohper.

Daniel continued, “A year is made up of 365 or 366 days. A day is made up of 24 hours. Half-an-hour is about the time from when Ohper sent the message stone through the Stargate to when you and your guards arrived.”

As Ohper translated this slowly into Furling, Sujanha’s face showed little change in expression, but Daniel was usually good at reading people and thought she understood.

“Thank you. How did you become acquainted with the Stargate?”

“I had lost my previous job, and the Air Force brought me in to translate the hieroglyphs on the coverstone which lead to us being able to reopen the Stargate.” He almost stopped here but realized that he needed to clarify a few things. “Hieroglyphs are an ancient form of writing that most people don’t know how to read. The coverstone was a huge circular block of stone used to block up the gate and keep it from activating.”

Sujanha pondered this for a minute before she gave her reply to Ohper. “By Air Force, do you mean part of your world’s military?”

“Part of my _country’s_ military?” Daniel clarified.

Sujanha definitely looked confused as this statement was translated for her. “Countries? You have multiple on your world?”

“There are about 200 different countries on earth right now.”

In a very human gesture of exasperation or disbelief, Sujanha passed a paw across her eyes. Her lips moved in soundless speech, but Ohper translated nothing of what she was saying. After a moment, she waved the same paw that was not curled around Nafrayu’s small shoulders in an obvious gesture of dismissal.

“So you said you helped your people reopen the Stargate?”

Daniel nodded.

“Have you been involved since then?”

Daniel nodded again.

“Did you stay on your own world, or did you travel off-world?”

“Both,” Daniel replied, “we, my team and I, traveled off-world to specific world for specific missions, but we continued to live on Earth.”

“And who was involved in the running of the Stargate?”

“Most were, uh are, military personal.”

“And what was the purpose of your exploration?”

“To procure knowledge and advanced technologies that could benefit the protection of Earth and its inhabitants.”[1]

“And it was during your explorations that you ran into the trouble that led to your exile?”

“Yes,” Daniel replied.

“Then tell me about it in as much details as you can.” Ohper said for the lady.

“My team and I had traveled to a planet called P3X-7763 by us and Tollan by its people. When we stepped through the gate, we found the planet on the brink of total destruction because of volcanic activity. The planet’s temperature was heating up. The atmosphere was full of ash and thick smoke. There were lava runs opening up on the surface. It was clear that the planet was soon going to be totally uninhabitable. As we were about to dial home, we found a number of survivors from the local population almost suffocated by exposure and the volcanic ash in the air. We called in reinforcements from Earth and evacuated the survivors back to our world. We treated them at our base the best we could but quickly found out that they were from a much more advanced culture. The Tollan, that was also the name of these people, were mostly a very arrogant people as a result of their advanced culture and technology. This made it difficult for us when we tried to find them a new home until they could travel to their new home – these survivors we rescued had stayed behind to close the gate.” Daniel paused here to get a drink of tea and let Ohper translate.

As Ohper did this, Daniel’s eye caught upon Ragnar, the hulking wolf-like bodyguard of the Furling lady. Daniel had noticed that he had not sat down with the rest but, after getting caught up in the discussion which had been going on for a while now, had lost track of what the other Furling was doing. Ragnar was pacing around the Nox encampment in a rather meandering route, sometimes straying farther out to go around their wooden homes, other times pacing close to the group. This simple action told Daniel a lot about the kind of world the Furlings came from and the problems that they had had up until recently. Daniel had seen Jack and Teal’c doing much the same thing on previous missions, scouting the area and watching for danger while the others examined ruins, talked with the locals, or did other things. Ragnar seemed uneasy, almost tense even on Gaia, a friendly planet. His eyes moved from point to point in the woods scouting them for any sign of dangers, and then just as quickly his eyes returned to Sujanha, keeping a careful eye on what she was doing and what those around her were doing.

Daniel was torn from these musings as Ohper finished translating the first part of his story and Sujanha motioned for Daniel to continue. “We settled the Tollan as best we could in our base while we tried to find a world among our allies where they could settle temporarily. Unfortunately, the Tollan were displeased with our allies because they were deemed to be too primitive. In the meantime, word about the Tollan’s advanced technology spread outside the SGC, our base. The President of the United States, the country in which the Stargate is located, sent Colonel Maybourne from the National Intelligence Department, also known as the NID, to get information from the Tollan about their technology. Colonel Maybourne also brought orders from the President that released the Tollan to the custody of his Department which would make them prisoners of our government in all but name.  The NID was willing to hold the Tollan by force and make them cooperate by force if necessary, even though the Tollan had clearly stated repeatedly that they did not want to stay and were not willing to share their technology.”

Daniel paused here again to let Ohper translate which also gave him time to ponder his next words. In a few minutes he was able to continue. “General Hammond, the commander of the SGC, tried to stop Colonel Maybourne from relocating the Tollan but failed. In the meantime, my teammates and I came up with a plan to help the Tollan escape. The hands of the military personnel on base were tied for fear of court-martial if they disobeyed the orders of the President, but I was not in the military so I thought I was safe. I told the Tollan leader Omoc about the Nox and their world, and with their technology the Tollan were able to get a message to the Nox who were willing to receive them. I led the Tollan back to the gateroom to see them off. Maybourne tried to stop the Tollan from leaving; he even authorized the guards to shoot the Tollan if need be to stop them from leaving. He threatened me first with a court-martial, but, when he had learned that I was not in the military, he promised to have me charged with treason for disobeying a presidential order. With the influence Maybourne and the NID had over the president, I knew I was in trouble. When Lya motioned me to come with her, I took a chance, and here I am.”

Daniel finished his story quickly in a rush of words. The anger and bitterness but more the sadness welled up as he picked at the scab as he retold the story of his exile. He missed his friends; he missed his books; he missed his home. But he knew if he had stayed, he would have likely been imprisoned, at worst, or at least thrown out of the Stargate program, and he needed to find his wife. This was the only good choice he had had that would let him continue his search.

The glade was quiet for nearly ten minutes after Daniel finished his narrative while Sujanha appeared to mull over his story. Finally, she spoke.

“Why did you seek us out? Surely, there must be other worlds you could go to?” Ohper said for her.

“Ohper suggested that I seek you out, since I don’t have any good options of other places to go. Earth has several allies on other worlds, but I don’t really want to go to them for fear of being captured or putting them in a difficult position. Also …” Daniel paused for a moment and then continued, “my wife is a host to a Goa’uld, her brother too. I am hoping that you might be able to help them someday: I was told that you are planning the downfall of the Goa’uld.”

This time Daniel could see anger flit across Sujanha’s usually expressionless face for a moment. “You have my deepest sympathies for your loss. Please know that the Furlings are planning to do all that we can to save the tormented hosts of the Goa’uld. Our healers will do what they can for your wife and her brother when they are found.”

Daniel was only able to incline his head in wordless thanks. The new sense of hope that Sujanha’s words had given him filled his eyes with tear and choked him up so that he did not think he would able to get the words out for a few moments.

Sujanha’s words, when she next spoke, were almost slightly hesitant, though this tone made sense when Ohper translated her words. “I am sorry to have to ask this, but is there anyone who can confirm your story? I do not call your honor or the truthfulness of your narrative into question, but it is customary except in very extreme circumstances that one who seeks asylum have witnesses that can confirm his story.”

“Omoc of the Tollan could tell what happened with the NID before our escape, and Lya could tell you what happened after she came through the gate.” Daniel replied.

Sujanha processed this and then spoke again. Daniel guessed that she was asking where Omoc was, since Ohper did not translate her words. Anteaus rose after a moment and walked into the woods in the direction of the nearby Tollan encampment.

At a word from Sujanha, Nafrayu leapt up from her side and, coming over to Daniel, grabbed his hand and pulled him gently away from the group. “They want to speak alone,” the boy said, “it is the custom.”

Daniel and Nafrayu wandered together through the woods while Sujanha spoke with Lya and Omoc. Daniel had to restrain himself from turning around to look at the clearing. His future was being discussed, and he felt just a little nervous. It was nearly half-an-hour by his watch before Nafrayu turned back toward the clearing. Daniel and Nafrayu returned to their seats, and Omoc greeted Daniel politely—Omoc appreciated the sacrifice Daniel had made for the Tollan even if he still was not fond of less advanced cultures.

Once everyone was settled, Sujanha began to speak. Daniel was surprised when she spoke, not through Ohper and not in Furling, but in English. But then Daniel remembered how quickly the Nox had learned English and decided he really should not have been surprised that this Furling lady could learn English quickly also.

She learned forward as she spoke, resting her forearms on her knees. “I have heard all parts of your story that are able to be given, and you have my deepest sympathies, Daniel Jackson, for all you have gone though and all you have lost.” She spoke slowly and in a slighted stilted manner. Her intonation and pronunciation was slightly off, also, but what she was saying was still understandable. “Any government that imprisons beings unjustly and without cause should be cleansed. The orders that your president gave simply could not be obeyed. My words might mean nothing to you, but I say you did the right thing, even though your actions came at a great cost to you.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied, even as the linguist side of him started to analyze her speech, the words she choose, and the formality of her speaking style.

“Unless you wish to change your request for asylum,” she paused here, and Daniel shook his head, “then you must come to Furliona on the next day. When I return there, I will submit your case to the High Council for review, and tomorrow we will examine your case in detail and will either grant or deny your request for asylum. Lya and Omoc must accompany you to witness on your behalf, and, if possible, Ohper should also accompany you as translator.”

Daniel mentally noted the _we_ when Sujanha spoke of the Furling High Council and decided to ask Ohper privately about it later. Outloud, he spoke, “I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“Your thanks is appreciated but unneeded. I would do no less for others with a story such as yours.” Sujanha replied. Her tone was solemn, and her golden eyes seemed to hold a depth of understanding that Daniel could not yet comprehend.

At a break in the conversation and after Omoc had left to return to his own people, Lya spoke, in English for Daniel’s benefit, “Would you stay and eat with us, Lady, before you return to Furliona? The hour grows late.”

Only now did Daniel notice how the light was starting to fade and the shadows in the forest were starting to lengthen.

“I thank you, Lya, for your kind offer, but I have business to attend to at home before the day ends, so I fear I must refuse.”

Lya accepted the refusal with kind grace and a kind smile, “Of course, I understand.”

Sujanha here turned her attention to her bodyguard who was still continuing his meandering walk around the edge of the clearing as tense and watchful as he had been hours earlier. She spoke a couple quick sentences in Furling to her bodyguard and then gave Nafrayu, again curled up at her side, a little nudge.

The boy popped up like a jack-in-the-box and trotted over to Ragnar who had stopped his pacing when his lady had spoken. The other Furling stuck one massive paw into a pocket in what was actually a jacket, not just a shirt as Daniel had previously thought. Pulling out the carved stone Nafrayu had tossed through the gate to summon the Furlings that morning, Ragnar handed the stone to the boy after patting him gently on the head, an action which looked to Daniel almost comical given how imposing and scary Ragnar looked. Nafrayu took the stone carefully and, trotting back across the clearing, carefully handed it over to Ohper.

As the meeting was now clearly over, the participants started to disperse. Anteaus and Lya spoke quietly to Sujanha for a moment and then to their son and then left. Sujanha remained sitting on the ground where she had been sitting for hours nearly unmoving; Nafrayu was chattering quietly to her, and she had not stopped him yet. Daniel and Ohper both rose and walked to the edge of the clearing.

“You do not need to remain, Daniel,” Ohper said, “I will accompany the lady back to the Stargate.”

Daniel nodded but remained, thinking that he should at least say goodbye or thanks again or something to Sujanha considering all she was doing to help him. So Daniel waited, unsure quite what to say but not wanting to leave without saying something. He glanced back to see if Sujanha and Nafrayu had finished speaking yet. They apparently just had, for Nafrayu had popped up again and was trotting off into the woods. When the boy had left, Ragnar left his wanderings and made his way into the clearing. Daniel could hear his rumbling speech but could not make out specific words. Stopping by Sujanha, he reached out a large arm and just as large paw. When Sujanha had reached up and wrapped her own paw around his forearm, he pulled her easily to her feet. She stood silently for a few seconds still holding onto Ragnar’s steadying arm before releasing him and started to make her way toward Daniel and Ohper. Daniel, who felt that he had just observed something he should not have seen, looked away just in time. Neither Furling noticed he had been watching.

Stopping by Ohper, Sujanha patted him on the shoulder and said something in the Nox tongue that made Ohper smile.

Then looking over at Daniel she said, “I will see you tomorrow, Daniel Jackson.”

“Thank you again, lady, for all your help,” Daniel replied.

Sujanha gave a small nod in acknowledgment. Then, with Ohper leading the way, she disappeared into the woods with Ragnar, the ever watchful bodyguard, pacing close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Borrowed from Stargate.wikia: http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Program. It was a good summary.


	3. Uslisgas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1. If you recognize a character it belongs to the Franchise. All that belongs to me is this specific plot and my characterization of the Furlings.
> 
> Author's Note: I am very sorry for the extremely long delay in posting this chapter. College life keeps me very busy. I hope to be able to get a number of chapters posted on this story before the summer is over.
> 
> Author's Note #2: I will never beg for reviews or threaten to withhold story chapters if you, my readers, do not review, but I would really appreciate if you did review. A review does not have to be long and complex. I appreciate constructive criticisms as well as notes that tell me that you are enjoying my story.

August 5, 1998 (Earth Reckoning)  
Gaia  
Milky-Way Galaxy

Morning came much too soon in Daniel’s opinion. Once Ohper had returned the previous evening from escorting Lady Sujanha and her bodyguard to the Stargate, Daniel and his Nox hosts had eaten a quick supper. (Daniel was very hopeful that the Furlings were not vegetarians like the Nox: he was getting rather tired of only eating fruits and nuts and vegetables and the like. He missed the steaks that his teammates and he would get at O’Malley’s sometimes.) Then Daniel and Ohper had talked for many hours about the questions that the long conversation with Sujanha had raised, most importantly the answer to the _we_ she had spoken of in reference to the Furling High Council. Daniel was quite surprised when Ohper had revealed that Lady Sujanha sat on the High Council herself. That helped explained a little, Daniel thought, why she had brought bodyguards with her onto a friendly world. With these and other matters to discuss, it was well into the night before Daniel and Ohper retired to rest.

It seemed to Daniel as he awoke to a bright, new day that he had just laid down to rest. The birds were singing outside, and bright sunlight shone through the entrance to his hut. He could hear Lya humming a low tune as she made breakfast. In the background came the sound of Nafrayu bounding around the small village: the boy seemed to brim with energy no matter the hour. With a sigh Daniel dragged himself out of his bed and changed from the spare clothes the Nox had given him into his BDUs.

Lya greeted Daniel with a friendly smile and a kind greeting as he exited his hut, “Good morning, Daniel.”

“Good morning, Lya,” Daniel replied in kind.

“Come and sit,” she said, motioning to a large log beside the cooking fire, “breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes.”

Daniel took a seat. He was not sure if he actually wanted any food. The meeting of the Furling High Council taking place later that day would determine his future: where he could go, what he could do, what steps he could take to find and free Sha’re and Skaara. As a result his stomach was filled with a bundle of nerves. He did, however, gratefully accept the cup of tea that Lya passed him.

Within a few minutes Anteaus, Nafrayu, and Ohper joined them, and Lya passed around wooden bowls full of porridge sweetened with crushed berries and a thick sweet substance comparable to honey on earth. Daniel picked slowly at his food and managed to eat about half of it by the time the others had eaten their fill.

“We should leave for the Stargate as soon as we are all ready,” Ohper said, “to make sure we reach the homeworld of the Furlings in plenty of time for whenever we are called to speak at the Council Meeting.”

Daniel looked up from his contemplation of his porridge and nodded his assent.

“We will very likely have time to walk around, but it is better to be early than late,” said Ohper.

Daniel nodded again. He did not like to be late either, though he had a bad habit of getting lost in examining a new artifact or working on a new translation and then being almost late or actually late to a briefing with General Hammond and the rest of SG1.

After saying goodbye to Anteaus and Nafrayu, Daniel together with Ohper and Lya left the small village of the Nox and headed through the hill country toward the Stargate. The walk took about an hour. Omoc, who had come from the Tollan settlement, met them at the Gate. Ohper pulled the light-colored stone that served as an auto-dialer from a pocket of his clothes. Just as on the previous day, the stone began to glow with a yellowish light. Then the event horizon on the Stargate instantly formed without the usual kawoosh.

“Are you ready?” Ohper asked Daniel kindly.

Daniel took a deep fortifying breath. “I hope so,” he replied, looking towards where Omoc and Lya stood waiting in front of the Stargate.

“Then come. Let us go.” Ohper said, putting a fatherly hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

Seeing Daniel and Ohper start to approach, Omoc and Lya with a ripple in the blue event horizon stepped into the wormhole. With Ohper’s steadying presence beside him, Daniel too stepped into the Stargate, continuing on the path started the previous day that would change his life forever.

* * *

The 11th of Ihom, 6545 A.S. (August 5, 1998)  
Furling Homeworld  
Asteria Galaxy

The four travelers emerged from the Stargate onto a circular stone platform about ten feet in diameter and about four feet off the ground. Steps running around the edge of the circle led down to the floor. The hall in which the Stargate was house was simply massive. Daniel, glancing around and back in shock as his feet mechanically followed Ohper and the others down the steps, estimated that the room was at least one-hundred yards long and perhaps twenty yards across. The towering walls were made of finely cut and polished blocks of stone. Far above the heads of any passing through the room, the stone walls curved gently inwards, supported by thick beams of metal colored to match the stone, which Daniel could only see when a beam of light bounced off them.

Lining the edges of the building, at ground level, were large alcoves. Some were empty, but many were filled with beautifully carved, life-like statues from what Daniel could see in the closest alcoves. These statues depicted massive figures of various races. None that Daniel could see appeared to be human, though many were humanoid. Several had the animalistic appearance that might be typical of the Furlings. One statue almost directly across from the Stargate depicted a figure that had scales, deeply sunken eyes, a flat nose, and no ears. Another nearby statue depicted what appeared to be a human-sized version of an Asgard. Several other statues seemed to be of the Asgard themselves.

A voice broke through Daniel’s contemplation. One of Lady Sujanha’s bodyguards from the previous day was coming forward. It was the smaller of the two wolves, the one with black fur. Daniel thought his name was Ruarc.

“My lady Sujanha sent me here to greet you and act as your escort. Uslisgas is large, and my lady did not want you to lose you way during your time here.” Ruarc spoke, ostensibly to the group, but met Daniel’s eye as he spoke. Surprisingly, Ruarc spoke in English, since he had not been there for the conversation the previous day in which Sujanha and likely Ragnar had learned it. More surprisingly, his English, while not fluent, was more much advanced than Lady Sujanha had been. Daniel wondered at that change and also wondered while _Uslisgas_ meant, perhaps it was the name of the city.

Ohper stepped forward and replied in kind, “Lady Sujanha is generous. Thank her for us.”

“Of course,” Ruarc said, inclining his head in acknowledgement.

“Ruarc,” Ohper said, beginning introductions as there had only been the barest introductions the previous day and then Ruarc had left quickly to return to the Furling homeworld, “this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, who has requested asylum among the Furlings, and this is Omoc of the Tollan, who will speak as witness to the Council on Doctor Jackson’s behalf.”

The wolf inclined his head in greeting to each of the newcomers in turn. He appeared to already know both of the Nox. “I am pleased to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. My lady told me of your circumstances yestereve, Doctor Jackson, and you have my sympathy.” Turning to Omoc, he continued, “It is good of you to speak on his behalf, Omoc of the Tollan. My lady Sujanha wished me to say that she wished to speak to you at a later date. She thinks that there is profitable business that the Furlings might do with the Tollan.”

“I will speak with her, but any agreements will have to wait until I can speak with my government.”

“Of course,” Ruarc agreed. After a moment he continued this time speaking to the group, “The High Council had many things to discuss in today’s meeting, so it will be at least two hours before they are ready to hear your request. I can escort you to Sujanha’s Headquarters where you can pass the time comfortably, or, if you prefer, I can give you a tour of Uslisgas.”

Daniel knew which choice he would most definitely prefer. A chance to tour a city built and controlled by the Furlings, to talk with and ask questions of a real, live Furling, a race the SGC had only ever heard the barest mention of, was like a dream come true. He could get more information walking around for a couple of hours here about the Four Great Races than he could pouring over tablets and ancient records for days on end. Yet, he hesitated momentarily to make his wishes known, waiting to see what the others preferred.

Omoc and Ohper both stated that they preferred to wait at Sujanha’s Headquarters. Then Lya said in her quiet voice that she would like to see the city, as she had not been to the Furling homeworld before. Finally, then Daniel spoke up and added that he, too, would like to see the city.

With the wishes of the party split evenly, Ruarc said, “The guards for the Stargate will be changing shift any moment. I will get one of them to escort you,” motioning to Omoc and Ohper, “to Headquarters, and I will escort the lady and Dr. Jackson around the city.”

Then, motioning for the party to follow him, the wolf started striding toward one end of the great stone hall. After a few moments, he drastically slowed his pace so that the others could keep up with his pace. As they got closer to the walls, Daniel was interested to note the excellent construction of the stones. He could barely make out where one block ended and the next began. Ruarc stopped two paces short of running face first into the stone wall. He waved one great paw through a small patch of air right next to him. As he did so, a small holographic keypad, for lack of a better word, appeared in mid-air. Ruarc tapped in a long code. When he had finished, there was a humming noise that filled the air. Then there was a flash of bright white light that obscured everything. The next thing that Daniel knew was that he was standing in a totally different room. Corridor actually.

Ohper seemed unbothered. Daniel and Lya both looked and felt surprised, through it showed less through Lya’s almost-calm facade. Omoc, on the other hand, only looked extremely intrigued by the show of power.

“Forgive me, if I startled you,” Ruarc said, his brown eyes darting from one person to the next, “we have found it necessary over the years to keep a careful guard on our Stargate.”

They were saved from having to reply, when voices, speaking the rough tongue of the Furlings, were heard coming their direction. A few moments later, two Furlings appeared around a sharp curve in the corridor. One looked like some sort of undomesticated feline, perhaps a bobcat. Daniel was not an expert in zoology, especially if the animal was not from the Near East. The other looked like … Actually, Daniel was not sure what he or she looked like. Some sort of reptile maybe?

Ruarc seemed to know them both. He called out something in Furling. Daniel was only able to understand the first word: “Katar.” A name perhaps, a guess that seemed likely when the feline broke off from his companion and approached Ruarc, greeting him with a shallow bow and a fisted paw over his chest. The two spoke in Furling for a few moments, before Ruarc turned back to his waiting guests.

“Ohper, Omoc, this is Katar. He is heading towards my lady’s Headquarters. He will take you there and give you over to the care of Asik, the lady’s chief aid, who will see to your care.”

Katar bowed again in greeting to Ohper and Omoc and then motioned for them to follow him. Ohper spoke a quiet word in Nox to Lya, and then the elder Nox and the Tollan followed Katar back in the direction from which he had come.

Ruarc started walking again but in the opposite direction from Katar. “There are many exits to the Hall of the Stargate. Katar will lead Ohper and Omoc to the one facing Sujanha’s Headquarters. The exit I am leading you towards faces the Great Square and the main sections of Uslisgas.”

The wolf led Lya and Daniel through several corridors that all looked exactly the same. Finally, they came to a large alcove type room, on the side of the corridor made of metal, that seemed especially bright. Ruarc made the same motion as he had in the hall that housed the Stargate. Another holographic keypad appeared, and he typed in another long code. With a whoosh of air, the alcove was revealed to be an entrance or exit and the wall of metal itself a door. A large curved section of metal slid smoothly into the wall on one side, leaving behind a large arched doorway about eight feet high and wide enough for three people to walk abreast.

It took all Daniel’s control not to gasp, gape, or stare wide-eyed as he and Lya stepped outside with Ruarc. They were standing at the top of a long staircase that stretched all around the outside of the curved Hall of the Stargate as far as one could see. The steps were steep and were, Daniel estimated, at least fifty feet long. Below them for miles a neatly ordered city spread across the colorful landscape. A yellow sun flanked by two small moons, another reminder that he was on earth no long, illumined the whole city. Far beyond the city limits, rolling fields and massive forests could be glimpsed. Even further out mountain peaks shot up into the blue sky.

Almost directly in front of the long Hall of the Stargate and located a couple hundred yards away was a large great open square, which was surrounded by buildings of various sizes. There seemed to be a number of people in and around the square.

Noticing Daniel’s gaze, Ruarc said, “That is the Great Square of Uslisgas or the market place depending upon whom you ask. Many people pass through it every day. It is used as a gathering place to sit and eat or talk. All the shops, I believe that is the correct word you would use, are located in and around the Square.”

Motioning for them to follow, Ruarc started down the stone stairs but kept talking as he walked. “The large square building just to the north of the Square is the Halls of Healing for the lower city. All in need of healing are admitted, even prisoners of the military. There is a second Halls of Healing on the Acropolis.”

“Acropolis?” Daniel asked, pushing his glasses back higher on his nose. His mind jumped to _the_ Acropolis in Athens and how visible it was. Where was this Acropolis?

Ruarc stopped suddenly and turned back. “Just turn around, and you will see.”

Lya and Daniel both stopped also and turned around, careful not to slip on the steep stone steps.

“Wow!” Was all Daniel could say as he made a full turn.

The Acropolis of Uslisgas towered above the surrounding landscape. The cliff face was almost vertical and soured to a height of several hundred feet. Daniel, afraid of heights, almost felt dizzy just looking at the cliffs. He was reminded of the White Cliffs of Dover on the coast of England, although these cliffs were made of much darker stone. Parts of several buildings were visible, set somewhat back from the tops of the cliff face, though without a better pair of glasses, Daniel could not see how the Acropolis was accessible.

“How tall is it?” Lya asked curiously.

Ruarc rattled off a sentence in Furling which seemed to answer her question. He then said to Daniel, somewhat apologetically it seemed, “I don’t know how to give you the figures in English.”

“That’s okay,” Daniel replied, his attention still half on the Acropolis.

“Let us keep moving,” said Ruarc after a moment, “you can see more of the Acropolis later: the High Council Building stands there.”

As the three started to move down the steps towards the Great Square, Daniel finally asked a question that he had been wondering since exiting the Stargate, “Ruarc.”

The Furling’s head twitched in Daniel’s direction, indicating he was listening, even as Ruarc kept most of his attention on descending the steep staircase safely.

“The statues in the Hall where the Stargate is, who are they of?”

“The heroes of many races who have aided the Furlings in past ages and past wars. Without many of them, as a race we would not exist as we do today, but that is a long story and better saved for another time.” As he finished speaking, they reached the bottom of the long stairs. Ruarc picked a path that led directly toward the Great Square.

The hum of voices from the Square that had been barely audible on the stairs grew steadily louder as the three traversed the long path that led from the Hall of the Stargate to the Great Square. Now that they were on the same level, Daniel could see that most of the surrounding buildings around the Square were only one to three stories high.

“Who all owns shops here?” Daniel asked.

“Anyone is allowed to,” Ruarc replied, “as long as they have the money and gain permission from the Governor’s Office, which is not hard at all.”

“What all do the shops sell?” Daniel asked, glancing around from side to side as they passed through the first row of shops. He caught a glimpse of a fountain in the center of the Great Square shooting water high into the air.

“Most anything made or grown on planet or brought in by traders from off-world. Food, clothes, trinkets, weapons, household supplies, musical instruments, among many other things.” Ruarc replied.

The noise level, though never extremely loud, continued to increase as they passed through the two rings of shops into the Great Square itself. Creatures from many races, big and small, familiar and not, moved about the Square. The new arrivals garnered no attention: there were more things to draw attention than a Nox or another human. Ruarc led them on a path that cut across one corner of the Square.

“Stay close!” He told them, “the crowd is smaller than usual today, but I do not want you to get separate from each other or from me.”

Scattered throughout the Square were a number of carts of varying size, displaying wares of various types. “Those who do not have the money to buy or rent a shop can gain permits to sell their wares in other manners. You can often get very interesting stories out of these traders if you ask nicely.”

After another few minutes walking, they left the Great Square through an exit diagonally opposite to the exit through which they had entered. This exit seemed to be a more popular one, as there were many more people, going both ways, that passed them. “One of the main roads into and out of the city is located in front of us,” Ruarc explained.

After passing through two more rows of shops, Lya, Daniel, and Ruarc stopped at the edge of this main road. Only foot traffic was visible as far as the eye could see. Daniel was surprised, considering the advanced technology that the Furlings should have had as a member of the Alliance but which was not very visible of yet, considering the beaming technology seemed very similar to that which Thor had used when freeing the Cimmerians from Heru’ur and his Jaffa.

“Ahead of us,” Ruarc began, “is the residential part of the Uslisgas. Most permanent inhabitants of the city live here, though some, like Lady Sujanha, live outside the city.” The residential buildings were made of a dark stone, and none appeared to be over six stories tall. Ruarc stopped talking long enough to start walking back towards the Acropolis and then began again, “Ahead of us is the first of the Halls of Healing in the City. Farther ahead and to the left are the city gardens and a small lake. It has plants from all across the galaxy and from Ida.”

“Ida?” Daniel asked. He did not think he had heard that name before.

“The galaxy in which the Asgard live,” Ruarc replied.

Lya asked Ruarc a question in Furling, and the two went into a long discussion in Furling for several minutes, after which Ruarc apologetically explained that her question had been too complicated for his limited English, though in Daniel’s mind he spoke better English than many people in the United States who spoke English as a native language.

After walking for a couple more minutes in silence, Ruarc turned slightly to Daniel, who had been looking back and forth and all around, and asked, “Something puzzles you.” It was a statement, not a question.

Daniel hesitated a moment before replying, not wanting to offend his hosts, “After seeing the Nox’s floating city and Supreme Commander Thor’s way of dealing with the Goa’uld on one of his safe worlds, I guess I was just expecting a city that was just a little more …” He trailed off. He knew in his mind what he wanted to say but was not sure of how to put it in words.

“Obviously advanced?” Ruarc offered.

“Something like that,” said Daniel hesitantly.

Seeing Daniel’s hesitation, Ruarc replied, “I take no offense, Doctor Jackson: your question is a very understandable one.”

“Daniel is fine.”

The Furling nodded his assent and continued on, “The Furlings are an old race. We number our history in many tens of thousands of years. Yet, compared to the Asgard and especially the Ancients we are very young. It was over 45,000 years ago, as we measure time, that we first met the Asgard and then some years later the Ancients and the Nox. But by that time the Asgard were already allied with the Ancients and the Nox and had been exploring outside Ida for tens of thousands of year.”

Ruarc paused long enough to guide Daniel and Lya across the road and onto a path that would take them around the far side of the Halls of Healing and then began to speak again, “We are old now, but we remember when we were young and the thousands upon thousands of years it took to advance to a level even near the Asgard. We, as a race, prefer to do what we can with our own hands and under our own power rather than rely over much on technology to do our work. When we encounter things that we cannot do ourselves, we will create or sometimes borrow technology to help us.”

“Thank you for such a detailed answer,” Daniel said, his mind already going over carefully what Ruarc had said and correlating with what little he knew of the history of the Alliance and of the Asgard.

“You are welcome,” Ruarc replied.

Coming around the corner of the Halls of Healing, a large building made of stone, a beautiful site was revealed as Daniel and Lya caught site of the city gardens about one hundred yards in front of them. Stone pathways meandered through brightly colored shrubs. Benches, available for people to sit down on and rest or admire the view, were shaded by trellises covered by vines or flowers. Massive trees with long, thick branches over shadowed all, and through a gap in the trees, Daniel could even see the lake that Ruarc had mentioned earlier. Even from where they were standing, a short distance off, Daniel could smell the sweet scent of the flowers.

“It is beautiful,” Lya said.

The three wandered throughout the garden for some time, enjoying the quiet and the peace. Daniel could feel the stress he had earlier felt start to melt away.

Suddenly, the stillness of the garden was broken by a quiet chirp. Daniel and Lya stopped walking and turned back to where Ruarc was trailing at a slower pace. He had stopped and was holding his arm out in front of him and was speaking to a small holographic figure seemingly projected from the thick, silver-colored arm-guard on his right forearm. Ruarc spoke in Furling, so Daniel could not understand what he was saying.

When the hologram disappeared, Ruarc said, “We need to start making our way toward the Acropolis. The High Council will soon be ready to hear your case, Daniel.”

“What about Ohper and Omoc?” Daniel asked, as the three started to walk out of the gardens.

“A message has been sent to Asik, Lady Sujanha’s aid. He will make sure that Ohper and Omoc make it to the High Council Building.” Ruarc replied.

When the group had exited the confines of the garden, Daniel was surprised when they did not turn towards the Acropolis but continued straight on towards a small building. The interior of the building, Daniel saw as they entered it a few minutes later, was smaller than its exterior made it seem. There was only one room, its walls made of stone.

“It is possible to walk up to the Acropolis, but the path is long and tiring,” Ruarc said as he opened another holographic keypad and began typing in yet another code, “it is easier and much quicker for us to beam directly to the High Council Building.”

He typed in the final part of his code and then took two giant steps backward so he was next to where Lya and Daniel were standing waiting. The same hum as earlier sounded, and then all three figures were engulfed in a bright, white light.


	4. The Meeting of the High Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1. If you recognize a character it belongs to the Franchise. All that belongs to me is this specific plot and my characterization of the Furlings.

When the bright light faded, Daniel, Lya, and Ruarc were in an entirely new place. The room in which they had been deposited was small, possibly an alcove of sorts, as Daniel could see a much larger room through an archway and hear the murmur of nearby voices. The architecture in the High Council Building, from what Daniel could see, was somewhat different than the other buildings he had seen. Polished, carefully-cut blocks of stone, bearing a vague resemblance to sandstone, made up the lower part of the wall up to a few feet above his head. The soaring ceiling above the stone and the partition between the alcove and the next room were both made of a dark colored wood.

“Come,” said Ruarc, motioning them to follow.

Outside the alcove was a much larger room which seemed to serve as the entrance hall of the building. On the far side of the room was another alcove. To their right were doors that led outside, just swinging shut. To their left were two hallways that led further into the High Council Building and two massive wooden doors, beautifully carved and set into a stone archway, that Ruarc murmured softly led to the Great Hall where the High Council met.

Waiting in the entrance hall were Ohper and Omoc and another person, who appeared human. Daniel wondered if this person was Asik, Lady Sujanha’s aid, who Ruarc had said would make sure Ohper and Omoc reached the High Council Building in time for Daniel’s hearing.

As Lya walked across the room to join Ohper, Ruarc turned to Daniel and asked, “What do you know of the High Council?”

Daniel blinked, surprised at the question. He readjusted his glasses on his nose to give himself a moment to think and then replied, “Very little. I know that Lady Sujanha sits on the High Council and that the High Council determines matters of asylum. Ohper made a few inconsequential references to it last night when we were talking after Lady Sujanha departed, but that’s about all I know.”

Ruarc nodded, “Come then. Let’s go up the hall. We still have little time left, and events will make more sense if I explain a few things.”

Ruarc led Daniel out of the hall and up the left passageway a short distance to a small room, except for a round, wooden table and half-a-dozen chairs. Ruarc motioned for Daniel to sit but stayed standing himself. As Daniel took a seat, Ruarc waved his arm through the air above the table. Another holographic screen appeared in the air: not a keypad like the ones he had already seen, but a screen with vague similarities to a computer interface. Ruarc started speaking as he quickly made his way through various screens.

“The High Council of the Furlings is the main governing body of our realm. Its power in most cases is below that of our King but above that of the courts. There are eight High Councilors and one High Chancellor who governs the High Council and serves as tiebreaker when there is no clear majority.”

Ruarc paused long enough to tap another spot on the screen and bring up a new screen with nine small pictures on it. Then he continued, “Each High Councilor plays a specific role in the government or in the military.”

Tapping one of the pictures made it enlarge to fill most of the medium-sized holographic screen. “This is Kadar, the High Chancellor. He is one of the elders of our race and greatly revered for his wisdom and experience.” Kadar appeared to have the form of a lion but with fur that was more bronze than gold.

Tapping the screen twice brought up two pictures. Daniel instantly recognized one as Sujanha. The other one looked exactly like a ram except that its fur was black and it had barely visible ears. “You know Lady Sujanha of course. She is the Supreme Commander of the Furling Fleet.” Gesturing to the ram, Ruarc said, “That is Anarr, the Supreme Commander of the Furling Army and the lady’s brother.”

Daniel was not sure whether he was surprised or not that Lady Sujanha was a military commander or not. Some of her behavior made her seem like the type; some not so much. “Their titles sound like Thor’s,” he noted.

“Correct,” replied Ruarc, “we borrowed the title from the Asgard long ago.”

Ruarc tapped the screen twice again and brought up two new pictures. The figure on the left looked like an eagle with grey feathers, but the one on the right looked entirely human. “This is Ari,” said Ruarc, motioning to the eagle, “the Chief Judge of our judicial system. He is one of the oldest of our race,” motioning to the other figure, “that is Kari, our Chief Ambassador. She manages relations between the many different races that inhabit this galaxy.”

“Are they related?” Daniel asked. “Their names are extremely similar.”

“I don’t believe so, although if you go back far enough we are all related,” Ruarc replied.

Two more pictures appeared on screen: one an owl, the other a canine of some sort. “The one on the left is Inga, the Chief Scholar. The other is Ilaris, the Chief Healer.” Ruarc was obviously speeding up and shortening his commentary. Time was growing short before the meeting.

The last set of pictures came up: one a polar bear, the other some variety of monkey, possibly a chimpanzee or an orangutan. “The one on the left is Ibûn, our Chief Engineer, and the other is his sister, Almiel, our Chief Armorer.”

Ruarc swiped his hand through the screen, instead of tapping on it, and the screen disappeared. He motioned for Daniel to follow as he led him back to the entrance hall but kept talking as he walked. “You will likely be asked similar question what the lady would have asked you yesterday. Lya and Omoc will also be questioned. All in all it will be very similar to your meeting with the lady yesterday.”

As Ruarc and Daniel joined Omoc, Ohper, and Lya, the massive carved doors, leading into the Great Hall, which were wide enough for four men to walk abreast, began to swing open. What moved the doors was unclear. Perhaps internal mechanisms hidden to the eye.

Ruarc patted Daniel gently on the shoulder, “Farewell until we meet again.”

The room into which the four visitors entered was large. Quite large. Daniel, eyeballing the distance, guessed it was about 30 feet square. Stone walls soared up into a stone roof, made similarly to cathedrals on Earth. Lamps glowing with a bluish flame and held up by intricate metal holders were set into the walls all around the Hall at an even distance. In the shadows not illuminated by the lamps, Daniel could just make out at least a dozen guards in armor more like Marvel’s Iron Man than medieval knights. In the center of the Great Hall stood a large platform in the shape of an upside-down U on which the members of the High Council sat behind a dark table.

The low murmur of their voices continued unabated, and they, as a body, did not yet acknowledge the entrance of the newcomers. Sujanha, however, looked up, her golden eyes scanning the chamber until they landed on Daniel and the others. Daniel met her eyes and was given a slight nod of greeting in return before she returned her attention to the ongoing discussion.

A few more minute’s passed, and the matter, preceding Daniel’s application for asylum, wound to an end. When there was a pause altogether in speech, Sujanha rose slowly and began to speak.

Ohper began to translate her words, careful to keep his voice low, “Before this meeting of the High Council ends, I have another matter which I wish to bring to the body’s attention.”

Kadar, the High Chancellor, spoke when she had finished, “Speak, and we will listen.” His bronze fur was thrown into strange relief by the blue flames that illuminated the room.

“Yesterday, I was summoned without warning by the Nox to Gaia. Ohper, one of the eldest of their race who is known both to me and this body, met me at the Stargate. With him was a young human from Midgard who was recently forced into exile by his people. At Ohper’s recommendation, he wishes to request asylum among us. I have heard his testimony and the testimony of two witnesses and count his request worthy of merit. I now recommend his case to the High Council so that it might make its own decision and then that we might vote on whether he might take shelter among us. With him our two witnesses—Omoc of the Tollan and Lya of the Nox—who can speak to the truth of his account.”

Kadar’s eyes swept across the Great Hall until they rested upon the small group standing by the doors. “Are these they of whom you speak, Commander?”

“They are,” she replied, “Ohper came, also, as translator.”

“Approach,” the High Chancellor commanded.

When Daniel and his companions were standing by the bottom of the U-shaped platform, Kadar spoke again, “Tell us your name and any titles for the record.”

“I’m Doctor Daniel Jackson of Earth, uh, Midgard. Doctor means I’m a scholar.” As soon as Daniel stopped speaking, Ohper translated his words carefully into the tongue of the Furlings. Kadar’s reply was then translated from Furling back into English. The slow but necessary process had to be repeated every time someone spoke.

“Why do you seek asylum among us?”

“Because I was forced into exile by the actions of my government.”

“Tell us with as many details as possible how this came to be.”

Daniel took a deep, fortifying breath and then, with an encouraging nod from Ohper, began to tell his story for the second time in as many days. “I come from Midgard. Once our world was controlled by the Goa’uld. Eventually they were driven from our planet during a rebellion, and the Stargate was buried for thousands of years. Then eighty of our years ago, the Stargate was rediscovered. Mostly by chance, we managed to open the gate once 53 years ago, but we only truly discovered how to use the gate two years ago. After learning of the Goa’uld and the great dangers they posed, we began using the gate regularly last year. We began sending small teams—3 to 5 men each—out into the galaxy to make allies and hopefully find technology which we could defend ourselves with.” At a signal from Ohper, Daniel paused there to let Ohper translate.

Within a couple minutes Daniel was able to continue. “About ten days ago, my team and I traveled to the planet we called P3X-7763. We had sent a probe through the gate earlier and found it habitable, but when we actually went through the gate, we found the planet on the brink of total destruction because of volcanic activity. Temperatures were rising. The air was choked with ash and thick smoke. Lava runs were opening up nearby. It was clear that the planet was soon going to be totally uninhabitable. As we were about to dial home, we found a number of survivors from the local population dying near the gate. We dialed Earth for extra manpower and evacuated the survivors back to our world.”

Daniel paused again to catch his breath and let Ohper translate and then continued. “We treated the survivors at our base the best we could but quickly found out that they were from a civilization much more advanced than ours. The Tollan, as they were called, were mostly a very arrogant people as a result of their advanced culture and technology. Finding that their new homeworld to which the rest of their people had already been evacuated was not in the gate network, we tried to find them a temporary home for them among our allies until they could somehow travel to their new homeworld. Unfortunately, the Tollan were displeased with our allies because they were deemed to be too primitive, so we were unable to find a place for them.”

“In the meantime, word about the Tollan’s advanced technology spread outside the SGC, our base. Colonel Maybourne was sent from the National Intelligence Department, known as the NID, to get information from the Tollan about their technology. Colonel Maybourne also brought orders from the President of the United States, the country in which the SGC is located, that released the Tollan to the custody of his Department, an act that would make them prisoners of our government in all but name. The NID was willing to hold the Tollan by force and make them cooperate by force if necessary, even though the Tollan had clearly stated, _repeatedly_ , that they did not want to stay on our world and were not willing for any reason to share their technology.”

“General Hammond, the commander of the SGC, tried to stop Colonel Maybourne from relocating the Tollan but failed. The best he could do was stall for time. In the meantime, my teammates and I came up with a plan to help the Tollan escape. None of the military personal could help for fear of court-martial—military discipline for disobeying orders. I wasn’t in the military so we thought I would be safe. I told the Tollan leader Omoc about the Nox and their world. With their technology the Tollan were able to get a message to the Nox who were willing to reopen their Stargate and receive them.

“I led the Tollan back to the gateroom to see them off. When Lya came through the gate to get the Tollan, Maybourne did all he could to stop them, even authorizing the guards to open fire on the Tollan. He threatened me first with a court-martial for helping them, but, when he had learned that I was not in the military, he promised to have me charged with treason for disobeying a presidential order. With the influence Maybourne had over the president, I knew I was in trouble. Lya motioned for me to come with her, and I took a chance. Yesterday, Ohper told me of your people and advised me to seek asylum among you. And here I am”

Struggling to keep his voice level, Daniel finished his story. Retelling it again made him miss his home more. He missed earth, the SGC, and his teammates greatly, but at the same time he was thrilled at the possibilities for a new life and for a chance to rescue Sha’re that were starting to unfold before him.

After Ohper finished translating the rest of Daniel’s story, the High Council spoke quietly among itself for several minutes. Then Kadar turned towards Omoc. Ohper, paraphrasing, not translating, related what the High Chancellor had said. “The High Chancellor wishes you tell your experiences during these events, starting as far back as you feel necessary to give context to your story.”

“I am Omoc. Our world was called Tollan. Not long ago my people made contact with a world called Sarita, which was in the same solar system as ours. Our peoples became allies, and in time we gave them technology to produce unlimited energy. The Saritans used the device to make war. Within a year, they had destroyed their planet. The shockwave from its destruction shifted the orbital alignment of Tollan and set off a chain of seismic disturbances as well. Our planet quickly became uninhabitable. We evacuated our people by ship. My team and I remained behind to close the gate so that no one could stumble upon our world and be harmed.

“While waiting for our rescue transport to arrive, Dr. Jackson and his companions came through the gate. Thinking they were helping us, they evacuated us back through the gate to their world. Because our new homeworld is not in the network of Stargate at this time and also due the fact the SGC could find no suitable planet for my people and I to go to in the meantime, we had no choice but to remain at the SGC for a time. One night shortly after we had arrived on earth, we left the base to examine the stars so that we could judge the distance to our new homeworld.”

“The means we used to leave the base … which harmed none … attracted the attention of a Colonel Maybourne.” The half-sneer on Omoc’s face as he said Maybourne’s name made clear what he truly thought of that man. “His goal was to acquire our advanced technology for Earth’s use by whatever means necessary. We were to be released to his custody where we would have lived as prisoners. But with the secret support of General Hammond, the commander of the SGC and the support of Dr. Jackson and his teammates we were put in contact of the Nox who were willing to receive us. When we escaped from our holding rooms where we were under guard and made our way to the Stargate, Maybourne threatened to harm us if we attempted to escape and threatened Dr. Jackson with treason for disobeying the orders of the leader of his government. Lya led us through the Stargate to her world and offered him the chance to come with us.”

The High Council spoke quietly among themselves for nearly ten minutes before asking Lya to give her side of the story. Speaking in Furling without the aid of Ohper as translator, she told her tale at length. Daniel, not knowing Furling, could not understand what she was saying but still thought she might have started all the way back at SG1’s first meeting with the Nox, given the length of her story. Yet, finally, she finished. The High Council spoke among themselves for many minutes, before Kadar spoke again directly to Doctor Jackson.

Translating the High Chancellor’s words, Ohper said, “The High Council has two questions for you, and then they will make their decisions.”

“Of course,” Daniel replied. He would have been surprised if they had had no questions at all.

“Can you elaborate on what the fate of the Tollan on earth would have likely been if they had been forced to go with Colonel Maybourne?”

“Life imprisonment in, as one of my teammates put it, a ‘nice little community with high walls, guards, maybe a little barbed wire.’ They would have been treated well, but they would not have been allowed to leave their compound and would have been forced to share their knowledge of Tollan’s technology which could aid us in our fight against the Goa’uld.”[1]

“What is treason, and what is the common punishment for committing treason?”

“As defined by the laws of my country, in which the Stargate is currently housed, treason ‘against the United States, shall consist only in levying War against them, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort. No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court.’ The common punishments for treason are either life in prison or death … Even if I had not been able to be charged with treason, I almost certainly would have been banned from the Stargate Program which would have prevented me from searching for my wife who is host to a Goa’uld.”[2]

Kadar thanked Daniel for his answers, and then the High Council began to deliberate on their decision. They spoke together, one last time, for many minutes. Then one by one they were called on by Kadar, and each spoke one word in answer. Daniel did not know what they said but could tell that they seemed to all have given the same answer.

Finally, the waiting was over. Kadar rose. “Daniel Jackson, the High Council of the Furlings has spoken. You are granted asylum among our people for as long as you live with all the rights and privileges of one of our own people. We welcome you to Uslisgas.”

* * *

[1] Quote and references from transcript of “Engima”: http://www.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/wiki/1.17_%22Enigma%22_Transcript.

[2] Quoted from United States Constitution, Article III, Section 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue lamps in the Great Hall of the High Council Building are inspired by and almost borrowed entirely from the Feanorian Lamps in Tolkien's Unfinished Tales. For more information, see http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/F%C3%ABanorian_lamps.


	5. A New Home

After the High Council meeting adjourned, Ohper and Lya along with Daniel and Omoc soon returned to Gaia. Daniel needed to collect what few belongings he had before making permanent return to Uslisgas. He was sad to leave Gaia, since he had become quite close to Ohper, Anteaus, and Lya during the past week and was going to miss Nafrayu as well. At the same time, he was excited about the opportunities that lay ahead.

By the time Daniel and the Nox had returned to their dwellings on Gaia, it was late afternoon or early evening. It only took a couple of minutes for him to gather his belongings. He only had what he had been wearing and had in his pockets when he fled earth, along with what the Nox had generously given him: one set of BDUs, one set of clothing from the Nox, a beautifully woven blanket, a woven bag, and a spare picture of Sha’re that he kept in a small pocket over his heart.

Ohper, Anteaus, Lya, and Nafrayu were all waiting for him by the fire pit as Daniel emerged from his hut. Daniel started to make his way toward them but was met in the middle by Nafrayu who bounded forward to hug him.

“I’ll miss you,” the boy said, his eyes wet, “You’ll come back and visit, won’t you?”

“I’ll try,” Daniel said, wrapping one arm around the boy’s shoulders.

After a minute Nafrayu pulled back, and the two walked the rest of the way to the fire pit. Lya gave Daniel a short hug and said, “Farewell, friend.”

“Thank you for everything, Lya,” Daniel replied.

Anteaus said, “You will always be welcome here, Dr. Jackson.”

“Thank you for your hospitality. Your people’s kindness has been appreciated more than you can ever know.”

To Ohper, Daniel said, “Thank you for all your help and advice these last two days.”

Ohper replied with a slight incline of his head, “I am pleased to have been able to help. The Furlings have been our allies for countless years. You will be happy there.”

With goodbyes complete, Daniel left the encampment and made his way back along the now quite familiar path to the Stargate. Ohper accompanied Daniel, as he had the dialing stone that would open the wormhole to Uslisgas. By the time they made it to the open field where the Stargate stood, the sun was starting to set. After a final round of goodbyes, thanks, and well-wishes, Ohper opened the Stargate, and Daniel, after taking a deep breath, stepped through. One chapter of his life had closed, perhaps for a short time, perhaps for forever. Yet, a new chapter had opened, one that was opening boundless opportunities for studying among and learning from an ancient, advanced culture. The archaeologist side of him was almost jumping with glee. He was ready to embrace this opportunity with both hands.

* * *

 

As Daniel emerged into the massive hall on Uslisgas that housed the Stargate and made his way down the steps, he automatically looked around for anyone who might be waiting for him. He knew he was to return to Uslisgas but did not who was going to be waiting for him or where he was to go next. For a moment, he saw no one. Than out of the corner of one eye, he saw a flicker of movement. Commander Sujanha was waiting next to the one of the alcoves, one with a statue of an Asgard, about ten yards away. With her black fur, she had gone overlooked, half-hidden by the long shadows thrown by the great statues of the dead. Daniel had only caught sight of her when she started to move. She was alone now: both of her bodyguards absent.

Unsure of how best to address her, considering his status now as an asylee, he settled for a simple nod of his head in greeting.

“Dr. Jackson, I trust you had a safe journey,” she said.

“I did. Thank you.”

“Is that all you have?” She asked, gesturing at the bag slung over his shoulder.

“Yes, I only escaped earth with the clothes on my back. The Nox have been generous and supplied me with some extra things.”

For a moment, anger seemed to flash across Sujanha’s eyes, before becoming expressionless just as quickly. “Money will be supplied to you soon, and you will have the opportunity to buy what supplies you need and desire.”

“That’s very generous. Thank you.”

Sujanha motioned him to follow her, before starting her reply. Daniel noticed thankfully that she was moving more slowly than she had the previous day on Uslisgas. He had struggled to keep up with her, but now she seemed to be deliberately slowing her pace.

“The High Council does the same for all those who seek sanctuary among us. It takes time to start over among a new race whose culture and language is unknown. Money is supplied to help ease that transition.”

The two passed through the various checkpoints more quickly than earlier that morning with Ruarc. Soon they were making their way carefully down the steep steps that led from the Stargate building in the city proper. The sun was starting to set. A third larger moon had risen to join the two small moons that had been in the sky that afternoon. The three moons reminded him of Abydos, which also had three moons: one large and two small. Sujanha let the silence linger, giving Daniel another chance to study the sights, until they had reached level ground. She started them on the road toward the Great Square, before breaking the silence.

“Have you broken your fast this evening?”

Daniel blinked, surprised at the unexpected question, “No, not yet.” He was already surprised that Sujanha was playing tour guide slash hostess. Thinking that Sujanha, as Supreme Commander of the Furling Fleet, would have had more pressing duties to attend to, Daniel had expected, before coming through the gate, that Ruarc might have been waiting for him. Yet, at the same time, Daniel had to remind himself that he was trying to judge the Furlings by human standards. Among the Furlings, perhaps, it was common for someone of higher rank to welcome guests. He did not have enough knowledge of their culture and ways to judge either way yet.

She changed her course slightly, hearing this answer, and said, “We will break our fast, and then I will show you to where you will be staying for a time.”

Daniel almost told her that she did not need to go to so much trouble but cut himself off before he could speak, not wanting to accidentally offend through a misunderstanding of the local culture. After a few moments’ contemplation, he replied carefully, “I hope I’m not keeping you from your duties.”

“No, there are no matters that must be completed today, and my aids and my officers will contact me if any matter that requires my attention suddenly arises.”

The Great Square, with evening having fallen, was less crowded than it had been that morning when Ruarc had given Daniel and Lya a tour of the city. Some shops were closed for the day, but many shops were still open. People of all shapes, sizes, and appearances were buying and selling goods. Sujanha expertly threaded her way through the small crowds but kept her pace slow enough that Daniel, tired after a long day, had no trouble keeping up with her. Eventually, she stopped at a large cart, selling food. The owner—tall, dark hair, wiry—at first looked completely human but, when he noticed their approach and turned, Daniel saw that his eyes were an inhuman shade of gold, similar to Sujanha’s. Catching sight of the commander, he smiled widely and burst out with a flood of words, speaking almost incomprehensibly quickly (to Daniel who was trying to pick out the separate words) in Furling. The two spoke for several minutes, before Sujanha moved to introduce him.

“Dr. Jackson, this is Alaric, a merchant and teller of tales from many worlds.”

Sujanha turned to Alaric and, gesturing toward Daniel, spoke several words in Furling, before (Daniel thought) repeating herself in English, “This is Daniel Jackson, a scholar from Midgard.”

Alaric said something to Sujanha, which she translated, “He says that it gives him great pleasure to meet you and that you must return sometime to tell him of your world. He was once a wandering merchant, and it brings him pleasure to learn of different worlds and their tales.”

“I would like that very much,” Daniel replied. Sujanha translated his words back into Furling, a tedious but necessary job. Alaric grinned as she finished speaking and then spoke again. Sujanha replied before translating for Daniel’s benefit.

“Alaric says he will give us our evening meal for free as a welcome to our new guest.”

Daniel met the other man’s eyes and said, “Thank you.” Alaric did not know the English but recognized the tone of voice and body language and nodded in understanding.

“Choose what you wish,” Sujanha added.

Daniel took a step closer to the stand to see what Alaric was offering. After a moment, Daniel realized that looking was not going to do him much good because he did not know what he was looking at.

“What is he offering?”

Sujanha replied, “Bread, meats, and …” She stopped for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words. After a few moments she continued, “And plants. If there is a more precise word in English, I know it not.” As she gestured to each group of food on the stand in turn, a blue light flared across the food as her paw got close. The food that Daniel had originally thought was in the open air was protected by some kind of force shield, it seemed.

“Something simple, please.”

“Do you prefer you food cold or hot?

“Cold is fine.”

Sujanha relayed Daniel’s request to Alaric, and within a couple of minutes, Alaric handed Daniel a thick sandwich wrapped carefully in paper. At the same time, he handed Sujanha a round blue…plant…of some variety. It was about the size of large apple but had skin more like a nectarine. After thanking Alaric, Sujanha led Daniel away towards the center of the Great Square where a small reflecting pool, which Daniel had missed during his earlier visit, was. Along the edge of the pool was a thick raised stone wall, used as seats.

As Daniel took a seat and began to unwrap his sandwich, he realized that he was actually quite hungry. It was evening now, and he had not eaten since that morning and had eaten little then. His sandwich was quite good. Alaric or his suppliers were excellent cooks. The bread tasted homemade, and the meat reminded him of chicken. He looked around as he ate. As the evening slowly darkened, the crowd in the marketplace slowly grew smaller. After a few minutes, he returned his attention to Sujanha who was studiously gnawing on her own dinner.

“Where will I be staying?”

Sujanha was silent for a moment. She had looked up immediately when Daniel had spoken, but it seemed to take her a moment to mentally translate what he had said back into Furling.

“With me,” she replied, “I have a large house outside the city.”

Her answer was shocking. It was true that Daniel had stayed with Jack for a time after he had returned from Abydos after Sha’re … after Sha’re had been taken by Apophis. But Jack and Daniel had already known each other from the first mission to Abydos and were friends. Sujanha had known him for less than two days and still was opening her home to him.

The lady seemed to read the utter surprise on his face for she continued after a moment, “At the present time, Doctor Jackson, there are only three people on Uslisgas who speak your tongue: myself and my two bodyguards. Because our ways and our technology are much different from Midgard, it would violate the rules for the proper treatment of guests, strangers, and newcomers to place you where there was no one who spoke your tongue. Yet, it would also violate those rules just as much to give you a bed in the soldiers’ housing on the Acropolis where my bodyguards stay at night. Thus, you will stay with me.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

Sujanha seemed puzzled at first by Daniel’s choice of words and responded slowly, “You will not be, if I understand what you mean correctly. My house is large, and I am its only inhabitant.” She paused before adding, “I will be glad for the company.”

Daniel was not going to object. From what he knew of her, Sujanha seemed nice. He nodded and thanked her before returning his attention to finishing his food.

Once he had eaten, Sujanha asked, “Are you ready to depart?”

Daniel nodded and rose. Sujanha rose more slowly. Instead of starting walking, she made several small tapping motions on thick, silver-colored arm-guard on her left arm. A small holographic figure appeared hovering over the gauntlet, and the two spoke quickly.

“The walk to my home is not overly long, but we are both weary, so we will be beamed to my home outside the city,” Sujanha said to Daniel.

Daniel was becoming rather accustomed to the beaming technology of the Furlings by now. Their technology was seemed similar,  considering what little he knew, to the Asgard beaming technology which he had also seen and experienced the previous month during SG1’s mission to Cimmeria. A hum sounded, and there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

 

When Daniel could see again, the landscape around him was completely different. He was standing along a walking path, wide enough for two to comfortably walk abrest, that was paved with stones and overshadowed by tall tree-like plants. Sujanha led him a short distance down the path until a lane broke off to one side. About ten meters up this lane the trees grew sparser and sparser until Daniel caught of a large stone house built in a clearing. A small garden with trailing vines, a few small shrubs, and some brightly colored flowers grew around the house.

The front door of the house slid open as Daniel and Sujanha climbed the steps to it. Inside, lights began to come on. The door automatically slid shut as soon as the two were clear. An automated voice greeted Sujanha in Furling. She replied in brief, seeming to give it, whatever it was, a few instructions.

“That,” Sujanha said, motioning in the vague direction of the voice’s speakers, "is a modified and simplified version of what I believe your people would call an 'auto pilot,' sometimes used on our ships. This version runs the interior and exterior lights, the heating and cooling, and several other more minor things. It also can send messages. I will try to update its language files so it can speak in English. Once I do, I’ll teach you the commands.”

Sujanha motioned for Daniel to follow and led the way up a hallway. “I do not know the terms you would use for such terms, but that is the sitting room,” she said, motioning to a room on the left with a number of comfortable-looking and dark colored seats and a pleasant view of the garden, “and this is the eating area,” motioning to a room with more austere seating and a number of cabinets and something that might (emphasis on ‘might’) be the Furling version of a refrigerator.

She continued her way up the hall to its end and stopped by a steep, spiral staircase. “Straight ahead is my library. You are allowed to examine my collection at your leisure, but for now you will only be able to understand the maps, star charts, and arts. On your right is the wash room.”

They climbed the steep staircase slowly. Coming off the stairs, there was a closed door to the left and a hallway to the right. “On the left are my quarters. Down this hall, there is a storage room on the left, and what will be your room on the right.”

The bedroom door, to Daniel’s surprise, did not automatically open at their approach. Sujanha waved a hand across a small stone to the right of the door frame, and then the door opened. She stepped back to let him enter first, saying “Wave your hand across this stone to open the door from the outside. Wave your hand across the stone on the inside of the door to open it from the inside. If you are inside, someone from the outside will not be able to open the door unless you say ‘enter.’”

“In English?” Daniel asked.

“Yes,” Sujanha replied, “I will make the update to the program before I retire for the evening.”

The room Daniel entered was about as large as his quarters in the SGC. The room had a good size bed with two large pillows and a dark colored spread, a small chest of drawers, and a medium sized desk. Two small doors led out from the bedroom to other rooms.

Sujanha, who had stopped just inside the door, said, “That door,” motioning to the one by the chest of drawers, “has room for your clothes; the other door is a private wash room. Most things should be…” she hesitated again, seeming to search for the right word in English, “easily and quickly able to be understood as to how they function.”

“Intuitive. The word you want is intuitive.”

“Ah, thank you, Doctor Jackson.” Preparing to leave, she waved her hand across the door-opening stone, “To turn the lights off and on tap the blue stone on the bed frame once or tap and hold to dim the lights. If you have need of me, I will be in the library. If not, I wish you a pleasant rest of the evening and a good night’s rest.”

“Thanks. Same to you.”

Sujanha departed, and Daniel was left alone. He placed his bag on the desk and sat down with a tired sigh on the bed. He had a new home now and welcoming hosts. What lay ahead promised to be the time of his life. All he had to do first was adjust to a new planet, a new culture, and a new language.


	6. Adjustments (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1. If you recognize a character it belongs to the Franchise. All that belongs to me is this specific plot and my characterization of the Furlings.
> 
> Author's Note #1: Due to the expanding length of this chapter, it is has been divided into two parts. This is part one. Part two will (hopefully) come soon. Then the plot will start to move more quickly.

The 12th of Ihom – Day 1

Exhausted after a long day, Daniel had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had climbed into bed the previous night. He did not wake up, so his watch told him, until almost 10am earth time the next morning. What that corresponded to on Uslisgas, Daniel did not know. He climbed from his very comfortable new bed with a yawn, scrubbing a hand across the growing whiskers on his chin as he did so. The Tollan had some device, the real purpose of which they had failed to explain, that subbed for a razor in a pinch. He hoped the Furlings would have a similar device also: he was not overly fond of himself with a beard.

After changing quickly from the clothes the Nox had given him, which he was using as night clothes, into his BDUs, Daniel made his way back downstairs, looking around for Sujanha as he did so. There was no sign of the Supreme Commander, but as Daniel rounded the corner into the ‘kitchen,’ he was surprised to find Ruarc sitting at the table, drinking a mug of some drink that smelled vaguely like spiced tea.

“Good morning, Doctor Jackson.”

“Good morning, Ruarc. I wasn’t expecting to find you here.”

“My lady was called away several hours ago to deal with fleet business. She told me, however, that you were very short on personal supplies. If you are not too weary after yesterday, I am supposed to escort you to the city and make sure you find what you require.”

“Lady Sujanha said yesterday that I was going to be supplied money, but the money cannot have come through all ready, can it?” Used to bureaucracies and chains of command on earth, Daniel could not believe that the High Council or whichever body supplied the money could move that quickly.

“The process is not at all complicated and was completed earlier this morning. The money will be available as credit when you wish to buy things at any of the shops.”

“Wow,” Daniel replied, quite surprised, “bureaucracies on earth never move that fast. Let me get some food first, and then I can go.”

“Sujanha said that there is food in the cold box,” Ruarc said, pointing with one giant paw to a large ‘refrigerator’ to the left of the cabinets, “and there is more spiced tea if you would like some,” gesturing toward what was in his own mug.

Daniel moved toward the refrigerator, the door of which slid open at his approach. He saw a loaf of sliced bread and a plate of covered sliced meat of a dark color. There were other covered containers, too, but he was not feeling adventurous. Grabbing a plate off the stack on the counter, he retrieved enough food to make a breakfast sandwich and then sat down across from Ruarc.

“Won’t I be keeping you away from your duties?”

Ruarc shook his head, “No. My brother and I actually have little to do when Lady Sujanha stays on Uslisgas, besides pass messages, run errands, or help around Headquarters.”

“Is Uslisgas the name of this city or the planet?” Daniel asked curiously, as an aside. He had been wondering about that question since the previous day.

“Actually both,” Ruarc replied, “Uslisgas is the name of this planet, our homeworld, and of the capital city.”

It doesn’t take long for to finish his breakfast and gulp down half a mug of spiced tea. He was used to eating breakfast on the run. The tea wasn’t coffee (oh, how, he missed coffee), but it was still good. Soon enough they were leaving the house and making their way back down the lane to the walking path. The stones, he could now see in the better light, were expertly and precisely carved: Daniel, eyeballing the stones, doubted that he could slip a sheet of paper between any two, an interesting connection between this foreign world and his Egyptological roots. After about ten minutes of walking, this walking path widened out to become a much larger street that Ruarc said led straight to the capital city.

A comfortable silence fell across the pair for a short time. But after a time Daniel decided to take advantage of the walk back to the city to ask Ruarc several questions that he was either unsure how to ask Lady Sujanha properly or seemed too trivial to bother her with.

“Ruarc, what is the proper way to address the lady?”

“In private, ‘Lady Sujanha’ or ‘Commander Sujanha’ will do. ‘Lady’ would be the less formal address of the two and the one she usually prefers. ‘Supreme Commander’ is reserved for the most formal situations and times she is trying to make a point.”

“Is ‘Lady’ a courtesy title or a sign of rank?”

“It can be both. Most often it is a title given out of respect to all women of our realm, though less often it is a sign of rank, as well. You will begin to recognize the difference soon, but it is never improper to address a woman as ‘lady.’”

“Thanks. Do you mind answering another question?”

“I am at your service, Doctor Jackson. I will answer as many questions as you have that I know the answers to.”

“Daniel.”

“Pardon?”

“You don’t need to keep calling me ‘Doctor Jackson.’ ‘Daniel’ is fine.”

“As you wish, Daniel,” said Ruarc, “What is your second question?”

“Yesterday, the High Chancellor said that I was granted ‘all the rights and privileges of one of our own people,’ of one of the Furlings. What exactly does that mean?”

“I suspect that it means much of what citizenship should mean on Midgard: protections by the laws, obedience to the laws, right to work in the government, free passage among our territories, and so on.”

“Since I am a citizen but not a Furling, what kind of jobs can I get?”

“Kind?”

“Type. Category.”

“By law, you are allowed to hold _any_ job that you are qualified for. Once you learn our language, if you want to hold a job in _the_ library, you can. If you want to work under High Councilor Kari, the Chief Ambassador, and meet other races and make treaties, you can. If you want to go work under Sujanha to help bring about the downfall of the Goa’uld, you can. You are allowed to hold any job for which you are qualified.”

“You really mean _any_?” Daniel was slightly skeptical, thinking of how some government jobs in the United States were forbidden to naturalized citizens.

“In theory,” Ruarc replied, unbothered by Daniel’s skepticism, “you could rise through the ranks to sit on the High Council.”

“In theory, but not in practice?” Daniel asked, feeling slightly confused.

“No, not exactly,” Ruarc said slowly, “It is less common that non-Furlings sit on the High Council, but it has happened before and still does happen periodically. It is much more common to have non-Furlings one to two ranks lower in the military, for example.”

“Why?”

“Except in very rare circumstances, all High Councilors and High Chancellors hold their positions for life, unless they choose voluntarily to step down. Because most races live for far, far less time than we Furlings do, it is less common that non-Furlings live long enough to rise to sit on the High Council.”

Ruarc paused for a moment but continued when Daniel still looked puzzled, “How long do the people of Midgard live?”

“On average, 70 to 80 years by our measurements.”

Ruarc was silent for several minutes, “My brother is better at figures than I am, but I believe I have done these calculations correctly. The shortest lived race in our galaxy lives for about 171 of your years, on average. Many more races live for between three to five times as long as you do. The Lapiths live for around 900 years, the Etrairs for at least 1500, the Iprysh for around 2300.”

Daniel was flabbergasted. It was difficult for him to even comprehend living that long. Many of these peoples Ruarc was mentioning lived much longer even than the Nox. He could not imagine what it would be like to live that long, to be able to witness that much of human history on earth. “And the Furlings?” He asked. If the longest of these races lived for much less time than the Furlings, how long lived could the Furlings be?

“On average, my people live for about 5700 of your years. The longest lived of our race is said to have lived for nearly 9000 years.”

For several minutes, Daniel was speechless. 5700 years was roughly as long as recorded history. 5700 years ago on earth, Narmer had not even united Egypt. In Sumer, there was not even proto-writings yet, although Sumer, the civilization, had been around for at least several hundred years. 9000 years was before ever recorded history, before Sumer. “How old is the lady? How old are you?”

“What is the current year on Midgard?” Ruarc asked.

“AD 1998,” Daniel replied.

“Then Lady Sujanha was born around AD 487. My brother and I were born around AD 556.”

AD 487, that meant Sujanha had been born about 11 years after the Roman Empire fell. Daniel could not imagine living that long: how much you could see, how much you could do, how many peoples you could meet, how many cultures you could experience. The possibilities were endless and staggering.

The silence lingered for a time as Daniel and Ruarc continued their walk toward Uslisgas. When they came to the crest of a small hill, they saw the city spread out before them. It was beautiful.

Finally, Daniel, thinking through all of what Ruarc had said, realized that he had spoken like they were not in the Milky-Way any longer. “A little big ago, you made a reference to the ‘shortest lived race in our galaxy.’ We aren’t in the Milky-Way, then?” Daniel, in the huge influx of new information to remember and process, had forgotten that Ohper had already told him that the Furlings lived in a separate galaxy.

“If that is what you call the galaxy in which Midgard is located, than no we are not. This galaxy is called Asteria in our tongue. It is very far from your galaxy. That is why Ohper had to open the Stargate with a stone, not in the usual manner.”

“How far is ‘very far’?” Daniel asked, filing away the mention of the dialing ‘stone’ to ask about in future.

“It would take a Goa’uld mothership traveling at top speed without stops of any kind approximately 111 of your years to reach the borders of this galaxy.”

“Yikes,” Daniel muttered.

The two walked the rest of the way to Uslisgas in silence. All the while Daniel was pondering what he had learned so far about the Furlings. 111 years was a long time even for the Goa’uld and even longer for the Jaffa. It would be almost impossible for the Goa’uld, if they even knew about the Furlings, to mount an invasion against them, like the Goa’uld had tried to do on earth about five months before. Daniel wondered why then did the Furlings hate the Goa’uld so much. It could not be because they were in danger. Was it just because the Furlings hated what the Goa’uld stood for and what they did to the people of the Milky-Way? Or was there something more?

Ruarc broke the silence once they reached the outskirts of Uslisgas, “Which stores do you wish to visit first? What personal supplies do you wish to acquire first?”

“Some new clothes would be nice. I only have two pair. A razor would be nice, also.”

Ruarc switched direction when Daniel mentioned clothes, turning on to a road that led off to one side, instead of continuing straight. “The shops for the clothes makers and sellers are at the south end of the Great Market. What is a ‘razor’?”

“A razor is a sharp blade used to trim these,” Daniel said, rubbing a hand across the whiskers on his chin.

“Ah, now I know to what you refer. We will acquire one for you before we leave.”

Once they reached the Great Market, Ruarc led them into a two story, stone building. The inside was pleasantly warm. What of the walls he could see were decorated in neutral colors. There were shelves upon shelves of cloth of all types and of all colors. Through one aisle, Daniel could see racks of pre-made clothing towards the back of the store. The store seemed empty as they first entered.

“Rho,” called Ruarc.

 _‘Rho,’ is that a name?_ Daniel wondered.

A voice, pitched just high enough to suggest it might be a woman speaking, answered from the back of the store. Within a minute, the tap-tap-tap of footsteps was heard coming closer and closer toward where Daniel and Ruarc were waiting just inside the door.

The storekeeper who appeared around a corner was like nothing Daniel had ever seen, and (her?) appearance was so shocking and almost frightening that Daniel had to keep himself from taking a few steps back out of instinct. (She?) was humanoid and about the same height as Ruarc. Instead of skin or fur, she was covered in dark grey, overlapping scales. What nose she had was flattened into her skull with only large openings where her nostrils were. Similarly, her ears were barely prominent. Her large, dark eyes were deeply recessed into her skull and did not seem to have pupils.

Only once his heart slowed back down did Daniel realize that he thought he had seen someone like her before. The first time he had come through the Stargate, Daniel recalled that Katar’s companion, whom he had only seen briefly and from a distance, had looked like her.

Seeming to notice his surprise and alarm, the woman had stopped slightly more than a polite distance away, careful to give Daniel space. Her dark eyes flickered back and forth between Ruarc and Daniel.

“Daniel, this is Rho Trunec, the owner of this store.”

Ruarc then turned and spoke to Rho at length. Daniel was able to catch up some of the repeated words he had heard before during introductions, but Ruarc seemed to quickly finish the introductions and was on to something else. After he had finished, she gave a quick reply, and then Ruarc turned to Daniel.

“I have told Rho that you have recently come to Uslisgas and require a complete wardrobe. She wishes to know if you have any preference as to what style of clothes you wear?”

“Something similar to these would be nice but is not necessary,” Daniel replied, gesturing toward his BDUs.

Rho led Daniel toward the back of the store where the racks of pre-made clothes were, and they set to work finding him a new wardrobe.

By the time three hours had passed, Daniel had a complete new wardrobe of three sets of BDU-like clothes in dark colors and two pairs of nightclothes along with under clothes, a light jacket, a heavy jacket for cold weather, and a good pair of gloves.

Ruarc settled the accounts with Rho and then led the way outside, “Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Daniel said, “but don’t we need to get my clothes?” He was confused why Ruarc had led the way out without stopping to pick up the box of clothes that Rho had packaged up.

“We still have stops left to complete.” Ruarc replied, glancing across at Daniel, “That box will be heavy enough that you would not want to carry it for several more hours. Rho will have it sent to the lady’s house. It will be waiting for you there when you return.”

“Oh, okay.”

Ruarc and Daniel ate lunch at a different shop than Sujanha and Daniel had eaten at the previous evening. This new outdoor shop sold piping hot bowls of fragrant, spicy soup and mugs of tea that smelled a little like chai. The seller was a frail looking woman named Deayi from a race Ruarc called the Cesneors.

After lunch, the two wandered around the Great Square for several more hours, picking up the odds and ends that Daniel still needed: a razor-like contraption, a stack of books with blank paper (for Daniel to keep his journals in), a clock that Ruarc promised to modify so it would tell time in Arabic numerals, a small contraption (the function of which was unclear, but the use of which Ruarc said he would explain later), and a few other things. After finishing with the shopping, they just people-watched for a little while, giving Daniel a chance to observe what seemed to be a normal day at the market, letting him get more of an idea of how Uslisgas functioned.

The sun was just starting to set when Daniel and Ruarc left the city to return to Sujanha’s home in the country. The walk back from the city was quieter than the walk to the city had been. Daniel was lost in thought, and Ruarc was content to let the comfortable silence linger.

The lights in Sujanha’s house were on as they two reached the lane that led up to the house.

“Your boxes will be in the house. The money for those things will be deducted from your account at the end of the week,” said Ruarc.

“Automatically?” Daniel asked, thinking of how he paid bills on earth, “Or is there anything I need to do?”

“The deduction is automatic,” Ruarc answered, slowing his pace as they got close to the front door, “I will return tomorrow after the mid-day meal to help set up your clock for your way of writing and make some adjustments to the program that helps run the house.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, and thanks for the help today.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Ruarc left the way he had come, and Daniel entered the house. Two boxes, one large and one small, were sitting inside just out of the way of the walking path. Both wear labeled neatly with what he guessed with his name written in the Furling alphabet.

Proceeding further into the house, Daniel found Sujanha sitting at the table in the kitchen. A mug of spiced tea sat by her left paw. She was engaged in typing something slowly on a tablet but looked up immediately as he came around the corner.

“Doctor Jackson, I hope you had a pleasant day.”

“Quite. Ruarc was kind enough to show me around the city. Thank you for sparing him.”

“I had no need of his services today, and aiding you provided him with a task to complete. He was glad to be of service.” She paused long enough to tap the tablet twice more but then continued, “There is food if you are hungry,” motioning towards a large bowl on one of the counters, its lid fogged with condensation.

“Thanks,” Daniel replied. Now that he actually stopped to think a moment he was hungry after the long walk back to Sujanha’s home.

Once Daniel was sitting at the table eating his way through a bowl of good, though somewhat bland, stew, and had a few minutes to eat, he asked, “How was your day, lady?”

“Quite busy,” she replied, “planning the fall of the Goa’uld is a complicated and time-consuming task, especially when they are in a different galaxy.” Her voice sounded very tired.

“I can’t even imagine,” Daniel answered honestly. Nothing of what he had done at the SGC the past year plus could even compare to what the commander was planning.

Silence fell. Several minutes later, Sujanha gave a sigh and shut off her tablet. After taking a final swallow from her mug of tea, she rose slowly and almost stiffly from the tablet and took her mug back over to the counter. Daniel wondered briefly if she was ill, as her movements were so unlike what they had been the last two days when she had moved with all the grace and speed of a jungle cat on the prowl.

“Is there anything I could do to help you?” Daniel asked, thinking of what Ruarc had said earlier and of the knowledge he had gained about the Goa’uld during his time on SG1.

“Yes, in time there will be,” Sujanha replied, turning and leaning back against the counter. “I have need of detailed information about the organization of the Goa’uld, about their numbers, about their home worlds, and about what worlds or peoples could be possible allies or must be protected from the Goa’uld. Thor has been able to provide me with some information, via his contact with the Goa’uld over the Protected Planets Treaty, but his information is less in depth over some of those issues than I suspect yours will be, considering your exploration of the galaxy and the fact that you had a Jaffa as a teammate.”

“Any information I can give is yours, gladly, at any time,” Daniel said, his mind returning to thoughts of Sha’re and Skaara, “Anything to see the downfall of the Goa’uld.”

“I will be glad for your aid, but it need not be for a few days. There will be time enough after you have some time to adjust more to our ways.”


	7. Adjustments (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am sorry for the extremely long delay since I last posted. Due to school schedules and health problems, I have had more limited time to work on my stories. My muse has also been temperamental lately.

The 13th of Ihom -- Day 2

Daniel woke early the next morning, but he found that Sujanha had already departed when he went downstairs for food. He was glad that Ruarc was going to fix the clock that afternoon so that he could finally have an idea of the time on Uslisgas and on what schedule the Furlings functioned. He ate the same thing for breakfast that he had the previous morning. From the contents of the fridge, Sujanha did not seem to be one for variety.

Returning to his room, Daniel spent most of the morning catching up, in great detail, on his journals that he had been neglecting since, until yesterday, he had no good writing materials. Once he was about half-way caught up and his hand was starting to cramp from writing so much, he abandoned his journals for a time and wandered back downstairs, deciding to take Sujanha up on her offer to examine her library at his leisure.

Sujanha's library was a medium sized room that took up the whole back section of the house on the lower floor. There were no windows, and the walls were covered with tall bookshelves that Daniel would need a step-ladder to reach the top shelves of. On top of the bookshelves were set different collectables: large and colorful shells, carvings of various animals made from wood, a few small stone statues, and various other knick-knacks. There was a desk near the far end of the room on which what appeared to be a lamp along with several large tomes were sitting. Three large, stuffed chairs were also present.

Not knowing the languages in which the books were written or the manner in which the library was organized, Daniel settled for pulling a book off one of the shelves at random. The book he picked was a large book, several hundred pages long at least, that was finely bound. Taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs, he carefully started to flip through it. The label on the front cover (a title, perhaps) was written in Asgardian runes, and the rest of the book except for select spots (perhaps quotations from other sources) seemed to be written in the same script. From the copious number of diagrams of what looked like battle plans from the layout and a handful of pictures of spaceships (some similar to the Biliskner, others of a different design), Daniel guessed that it might be a book of military tactics or perhaps a book of military history.

Returning that book to its shelf, Daniel picked up another book at random from a separate shelf. This book was also carefully bound and had what appeared to be gilt edges. It was written in the spiky, curved script—a combination of Tolkien's Elvish and Urdu—that the Furlings used. There were no pictures or diagrams to give him a clue as to the book's contents, so he used the chance to study the orthography instead. After slowly studying this book and another book also in Furling that he grabbed off the shelf, Daniel was able to conclude that Furling had no obvious punctuation marks, might be an inflected language, and might be made up of bound groups similar to Coptic.

Hunger eventually drove him from his study and contemplation. After putting the books away, Daniel ambled out to the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of food. He ate quickly but absentmindedly, his mind still on Sujanha's books and the different languages the texts were written in. After cleaning his dishes and putting them away, he returned to the library and to the hundreds of books to be explored! He lost himself in them until the 'auto pilot' that ran the house suddenly spoke.

"Doctor Jackson, Ruarc arrives," the voice surprisingly spoke in English (Sujanha had not mentioned making the adjustments to the program yet) that was slightly stilted and not quite right, but still close.

"Thank you," Daniel replied automatically, putting the book he had been examining away and then making his way out into the hallway.

Ruarc, with a large box tucked under one arm, had just entered.

"Good afternoon, Ruarc," Daniel said in greeting.

"Greetings, Daniel! I have brought extra food. My lady is not known for her varied taste."

"I already ate, but thank you."

"The food will keep. Just let me put it away, and then we can get to work."

"What do I need to bring down?"

"The clock and the other small stone."

By the time Daniel had returned from his room with the two stones that Ruarc wanted, Ruarc was already in the living room. A hologram that looked somewhat like a giant spreadsheet was open in front of him. As soon as Daniel entered, Ruarc swiped a hand across the hologram, shrinking it to a much smaller size, and pushed it out of his way.

"Which do you want first?" Daniel asked.

"The other small stone," Ruarc replied. This stone, the function of which Daniel did not know but which Ruarc had promised to explain, just fit inside Daniel's open hand. It was the color of black onyx and was finely polished till it was almost reflective. Straight down the center of the stone was a long notch less than an eighth of an inch thick and less than half-an-inch deep.

Motioning for Daniel to place the small stone on the table between their chairs, Ruarc said, "I had you get this stone because I noticed you touching a spot over your heart from time to time."

"I keep a photo of my wife in my pocket. It's the only one I have left of her that is with me."

"May I have it for a moment?"

Daniel pulled the photo carefully from his pocket and handed it to Ruarc, who took it with exquisite care. The wolf rested the photo inside the notch in the stone and then tapped twice on the part of the stone in front of the notch. A blue line sprang up suddenly and scanned across the photo. When it was finished, Ruarc carefully returned the picture to Daniel and then double-tapped the stone again. From it, a hologram—a perfect duplicate of Daniel's picture—sprang up.

"We commonly use these stones in our holograms, because they are quite common and very hard to destroy, much harder than a fragile picture."

Daniel had a lump in his throat as he gazed at the projected picture. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You can add more pictures to the projector in the same manner and then sweep through them."

"Swipe through them, not sweep."

"Thank you."

With the high-tech photo album complete for the moment, the two set to work on the clock next. Ruarc took the clock-stone over to a desk on the other side of the room (which Daniel had not noticed before) and set it on top of some sort of panel. A holographic screen immediately appeared in front of where Ruarc had been sitting.

"Many of our stones, whatever their use, are based upon the control stones that the Asgard use in much of their technology. Simpler ones like the photo screen have very simple controls. More complicated ones like the clocks require a more complex control set, because of the variation between written scripts between races and between day lengths between planets."

"How many hours are in a day here?"

"There are approximately 25 of your hours in a day, and there are 400 days in a year."

Ruarc begin to work through a maze of screens, and Daniel asked, "What schedule do you run on?"

"The day begins at the 1st hour and ends on the 25th hour. Right now the sun rises about the 6th hour and sets about the 18th hour. Most Furlings retire to rest about the 24th hour and get up about the 5th or 6th hour. In the military, works begins exactly at the 8th hour and ends at the 20th hour, with time for meals of course. Furlings, as a rule, require much less sleep than most other races, so we do not expect others to conform exactly to our schedules."

Ruarc paused and spun a holographic screen, looking again somewhat like a spreadsheet, so it was facing Daniel, and then zoomed it in so that there only two columns of text visible. The column on the left had a row of Furling characters, probably numerals, since they were dealing with a clock. The right-hand column was blank.

"In the blank column, I need you to enter your numerical symbols from smallest to largest for the full 25 hour period."

"With what?" Daniel asked, unsure of how to work with these holographic screens.

Ruarc picked up what seemed to be a stylus off the small table and handed it to Daniel. The stylus looked much different than the styli Daniel was used to working with in the context of ancient Mesopotamian cuneiform texts. This stylus bore more of a resemblance to an extra thick pencil, though it felt like it was made of metal. It was perfectly cylindrical and was flat on one end and rounded on the other. After a few moments of fumbling, Daniel realized if he held it like a piece of chalk, then he could 'write' or 'draw' on the holograms like on a chalkboard. His handwriting was a little shaky, but the computer running the house or something else seemed to be standardizing his numbers. His straight lines became straighter, and his curves more curvy.

Even after Daniel had entered the numbers in the spreadsheet and turned the screen back to Ruarc, it was about half-an-hour before Ruarc finished his work updating his clock. Ruarc explained, as he worked, "It always takes much more time the first time updating a clock or the language matrix in the auto-pilots for a new language. The lands of our people span almost the entirety of this galaxy. Within our lands are many cultures with their own systems of writings, some of which are extremely different from our own. It is a time-consuming, though not extremely complicated, task to enter their writing systems into the matrices and update the equivalences."

Daniel nodded. He understood the gist of what Ruarc was saying, though some of the more technical elements went over his head. Daniel was more interested in the snippets Ruarc mentioned about the Furling system of government. "So does the king rule all these lands then?"

"Yes and no," Ruarc said. He was either good at multi-tasking or had done this work before, as he seemed to have no trouble talking and paging through screens at a quick pace while he talked. "Our king's exact title does not translate well into English but is close to 'High King' or 'Great King.' Under him are other kings or councils who rule the territories themselves. Furling control over these other territories varies by place from what you would call an 'empire' to a 'confederation.' For the sake of ease, the whole territory under Furling control would be called, in English, an 'empire,' though that is not a perfectly accurate translation. No territory is forced to come under our rule, and no territory is coerced into staying by violence or threat of violence if they wish to leave, although all the territories under our rule have certain obligations towards the High King."

"Like?"

"Military support, trading rights, forwarding of some criminal cases to our law courts, use of a standardized system of coins, and the like. And in return, we have certain important obligations toward our client kingdoms: military support, supplies and aids after disasters or famines, fair treatment at all times, and the like."

"So is the king the law then? Why do you have a High Council?" Daniel was in his element now, parsing through all he was learning about the culture and government of the Furlings. It was nice to be able to sit and learn and ask questions without fear of being prodded into hurrying up.

"To your first question, the answer is both yes and no. The High King's word is law and cannot be overruled, except in extreme circumstances. However, he must act and is bound to act within the confines of the already established laws, both religious and political. It has never been necessary in our history, but the King can be overruled by a united vote of the High Council."

"As to the High Council," Ruarc continued, "it is the main governing body for the empire, as I said before. Its power is greater than the courts', usually, and less than the king's, usually. It exists because the matters of state are too great for one man to handle. Our empire spans almost the entire galaxy and in years past spanned almost two galaxies. There are now ten other major races in Asteria, and numerous other less advanced peoples. The King is only one man. He must have aid to do justice to his people."

"Makes sense," replied Daniel, making some mental comparisons between the Furling system of government and monarchies on earth.

After a few more minutes, Ruarc paged out of the complicated screens and retrieved the clock stone from where it was sitting on the desk. He brought it back to where they were sitting and placed it on the table. He tapped it twice with one claw, and immediately a holographic projection appeared. Their labors had been successful, for in front of them appeared in Arabic numerals the current time: 16:37. It was later than Daniel had realized, glancing down at his watch and seeing how far off it actually was.

"Thank you," said Daniel, "It has been difficult without a working clock. This will be very helpful."

"I'm very glad to be of assistance," Ruarc replied with a nod of his great head. "My lady said that the language matrix for the house needed some more upgrades since its updates are rather wooden right now. Are you weary of this type of work, or do you feel like helping me a while longer?"

"I'd be glad to help, if you'll try to explain what these language matrices are and what you are doing."

"With pleasure, though you will need to explain aspects of your language for me to make the adjustments.

Thus the two started back to work, English lessons and all, and the remaining hours of the afternoon slipped away.


	8. Setting to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I like to know if my readers are enjoying my stories. I also greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

With Sujanha's generosity, Ruarc was able to spend the next two days accompanying Daniel also. On the third day, Ruarc took Daniel back into the city to the Great Library of Uslisgas. After a comparison of measuring systems with his companion, Daniel estimated that the Furling Library—containing eight floors of stacks in two separate wings—was several times larger than the British Library. In the massive complex, which also contained four large reading rooms and office space, were gathered a continuously expanding collection of the written records of the Furlings and all their allies, a multi-cultural collection of texts of all kinds. Daniel was, not surprisingly, extremely reluctant to leave the well-stocked library. He could not wait until he had acquired a grasp of the local languages so that he could begin examining the sources.

On the fourth day, Ruarc began teaching Daniel the language of Furlings in return for the rudimentary English lessons Daniel had given him a couple days earlier. As Daniel came to learn quickly, Furling was an enormously complex but extremely precise language. Furling had 58 characters in its alphabet, making it much lengthier than most scripts on earth, though not as long as the Khmer alphabet of Cambodia. With nouns, pronouns, and adjectives, gender and number were indicated by articles, while case was shown through inflections. With verbs, number and gender were shown through prefixes, unlike the inflections in Latin, and tense, mood, and voice were indicated through separate conjugations of the verbs. The vocabulary was also complex with multiple different words for the same thing or the same concept so that slight variations in meaning could be expressed, similar to how some Eskimo tribes in the far north on the earth had many words for snow.

On the fifth day, Daniel spent a quiet day at home, absorbing all he had learned and writing much in his notebooks.

By the time the sixth day came around, the 17th of Ihom, Daniel was ready to get to work. He loved learning about and experiencing new cultures, and there was no shortage of new things to do and experience on Uslisgas. Yet, at the same time, he was conscious of why he took refuge with the Furlings. He had needed shelter, yes, but he also wanted to help bring about the fall of the Goa'uld who had stolen his wife from him, and that could not be done while he sat idly by far away from the fighting.

He said as much to Sujanha when he came down for breakfast on the morning of the sixth day. With the aid of his new clock and a learned knowledge of Sujanha's schedule, he was now commonly rising before she left for the city and had the chance to speak with her at breakfast.

If the Commander was surprised by his declaration, she did not show it but simply looked up from her food and nodded her acknowledgement wordlessly. She did not seem to be in a great hurry, sitting at the table drinking her tea and tapping away with one claw at her tablet, but Daniel ate a hurried breakfast anyway, not wanting to slow her down.

When they were both ready to go, Sujanha touched her silver gauntlet, and the two were beamed away. When Daniel could see, the two were standing in a large stone-cobbled plaza in front of a massive four story stone-building. Spinning on one heel to get a wider view, Daniel realized quickly that the two were on the Acropolis which he had only seen from a distance before. Ruarc had told him that the Great Library of Uslisgas had once stood on the Acropolis but had been moved many years before when it grown large enough to require a new and lager building in the Lower City.

Sujanha gave Daniel a moment to look around but then touched his arm to regain his attention. "This building is our headquarters, both for me and Anarr. The top two floors belong to my brother, the bottom to me," she said, guiding him up the steps toward the main door.

The Furling Headquarters were quite busy as they made their way inside. It was just before the 8th hour, and hundreds of soldiers and aids, who served in both the fleet and the army, were arriving for work. All made way immediately for Sujanha when her arrival was noticed, and she was slowed down by the number of salutes and by several soldiers who stopped to speak with her. Many different races were represented within the Furling military. There were a number of races that Daniel had seen during the past week, and several more he had not. No one seemed to be wearing uniforms or BDUs like the United States military did, but all seemed to be wearing dark, unobtrusive colors. The soldiers seemed to be distinguished by the presence of a silver insignia shaped like a five-pointed star or by a gold insignia in the shape of something Daniel could not make out.

As soon as they made their way through the lobby, a lift took them up to the second floor. The lift opened at one end of a long hallway. Ruarc and Ragnar were standing about half-way down the hall, guarding the door to Sujanha's office. Her bodyguards greeted her in Furling, before switching to English to greet Daniel.

The door in the hallway opened into a large outer office. Ragnar followed the Commander and Daniel inside, while Ruarc remained at his post in the hall. In the outer office, there were several chairs along the walls and two large occupied desks by an opaque door that led into what Daniel guessed was Sujanha's personal office. A human, whom Daniel believed was Asik, sat at one desk. A very strange figure sat at the other desk. It (He? She?) bore a striking resemblance to a Wookie from the Star Wars movies that Teal'c liked so much, if a Wookie was of a more regular human height and wore what appeared to be a breathing mask of some sort.

"Dr. Jackson, may I introduce to you my two aids: Asik Geatam and Jaax Nenth," she said, gesturing first to the 'human' and then to the 'Wookie,' "They both understand some English but cannot speak it yet."

"Can you tell them, 'I am pleased to meet them'?" He asked Sujanha.

She nodded and said a quick sentence in Furling to which both aids gave a shallow bow of greeting in acknowledgement. With introductions apparently then complete, Asik rose from his desk and followed Sujanha and Daniel into her inner office, all the while speaking quite rapidly in Furling. From his tone, nothing seemed to be amiss. Asik just seemed to be one of those people who talked like a machine gun. After sinking into her chair with a noise that was half-sigh and half-groan, Sujanha replied in the same tongue in brief. Whatever she said seemed to satisfy Asik who then departed, leaving the door between the outer and inner offices open.

"Asik will bring us both something to drink," Sujanha said, bringing up several holographic screens and paging through them quickly, "Then we may begin. Take a seat wherever you like."

Daniel took a quick look around her office as she spoke. Besides the Commander's desk and chair straight in front of the door, there was a large table with several chairs on the left side of the room and a medium-size pedestal with a decorated control stone sitting on top of it on the right side of the room. In front of Sujanha's desk was also another chair. Behind her desk was a large mostly-opaque window that let in some light but did not allow one to see out. A lamp stood on Sujanha's desk along with a tablet, a sheaf of papers, and a handful of control stones.

Daniel took the seat across from Sujanha, who worked in silence until Asik returned with two mugs of spiced tea several minutes later.

"Thank you," said Daniel. Asik smiled in acknowledgement, recognizing the tone and the intent behind the words, though he did not understand the words themselves.

Asik then turned to Sujanha and seemed to ask her a question from the way he spoke. Sujanha shook her great head and replied in brief. Asik then departed.

"Let us begin then," said the Commander.

"I'm at your disposal," said Daniel automatically, only realizing a moment after he spoke that Sujanha might be puzzled by such a Tauri turn-of-phrase.

If she was confused, Sujanha did not show it outwardly. "As I said to you some days ago, what I most have need of to continue planning our war against the Goa'uld is information, intelligence about their numbers, about their home worlds, about their organization. Supreme Commander Thor, whom I believe you have met, is providing me all the information he can through his contact with some of the Goa'uld during negotiations over the Protected Planets Treaty. However, that information is limited. Anarr and I need more information to launch an all-out assault against the System Lords and limit the deaths among the non-fighters at the same time."

"What is the Protected Planets Treaty? You mentioned it before, but I've never heard of it." Daniel asked puzzled.

"The Protected Planets Treaty is an ongoing armistice between the Goa'uld System Lords and the Asgard High Council. Under the treaty, twenty-six planets are kept free from Goa'uld control, habitation, and enslavement. Any violation of the treaty where the offending Goa'uld does not retreat will be met with force by the Asgard. All the Treaty planets are guarded by Asgard technology."

"That's explains Thor's actions on Cimmeria with Heru'ur," said Daniel quietly to himself.

"Cimmeria?" replied Sujanha, "Oh, yes, Thor spoke to me of that encounter."

The reminder of how Thor's timely arrival had saved all of SG1 from a stent as Goa'uld prisoners made him think of all the Jaffa who had disappeared, taken away by Thor's beaming technology. Thinking about the hated of the Free Jaffa for the Goa'uld and how Teal'c had switched sides, Daniel asked, "What happened to the Jaffa of Heru'ur who Thor removed from Cimmeria?"

"Thor brought them to us, since he was unwilling to just let them go. Those Jaffa are our prisoners and are currently confined on a world in our galaxy that has no Stargate. We have several safe worlds where prisoners taken during our war with Goa'uld may be safely confined without being a danger to us or an opposing group of Jaffa. Hopefully, one day we will be able to show them the error of their ways, and then they will be freed," Sujanha replied, adjusting a holographic screen to where she could more easily write on it. "Back on the matter of hand, there are broad areas I need intelligence the most on. First, are there any peoples you know of that would make possible allies? Second, are there worlds not currently under Goa'uld control that must be carefully avoided or protected so as not to be caught in a cross fire? Third, I need to know the addresses for major Goa'uld worlds that must be approached with caution. Any other information you have would be useful as well."

"As to possible allies, there are two groups you should make contact with: the Jaffa Rebellion and the Tok'ra."

That certainly got Sujanha's attention if the sudden gleam of interest in her golden eyes was anything to go by. She looked across to Ragnar who was leaning against the wall just inside the doorway and asked him something. The only word Daniel could catch was _Tok'ra_. Once he had answered, Sujanha turned back to Daniel and said, "I have heard nothing of either group before. Tell me of them in as much detail as you can, please."

"I'll cover the Tok'ra first as I know less about them, and most of what I know is second or third hand. About a month ago, my team and I were on a mission to a planet called Nasya by its people and P3X-382 by us. The planet was under attack by the Goa'uld, and we were trying to evacuate the people to safety. During the evacuation, Samantha Carter, one of my teammates, was taken as a host against her will by what we first thought was a Goa'uld. After we discovered what had happened, Sam was imprisoned on our base for her safety and ours. In discussions with the symbiote, it revealed itself to be Jolinar of Malkshur, a member of a legendary group of Goa'uld who actually were enemies of the System Lords. Jolinar was infamous among the Goa'uld for mounting a rebellion against her overlord. She was successful until Apophis, one of the current main Systems Lords, interfered, and Jolinar was forced to flee. Ever since, Jolinar was wanted by the System Lords. Teal'c had heard the legends of Jolinar and the Tok'ra from his master Bra'tac, the former first prime of Apophis and a leader among the Jaffa Rebellion … Maybe I should have just started with Bra'tac."

"Keep going," said Sujanha, making notes on her screen, "You can clarify any unclear points later."

"The Tok'ra had previously been deemed just a legend by Teal'c and some other Jaffa. Not surprising, since widespread knowledge among the Jaffa of an internal fifth-column would be a great threat to the power of the Goa'uld."

"What happened to your friend?" Asked Sujanha.

"Jolinar was killed by an Ashrak…uh, a Goa'uld assassin…not long afterwards. Jolinar spent her last bit of strength making sure Sam would live."

"Showing that she was different, despite her mistakes. Very interesting. Do you know a gate address associated with the Tok'ra?"

"No, I'm sorry," replied Daniel with a shake of his head, "That was the only interaction I've had with any member of the Tok'ra, and Teal'c wasn't able to tell us much else."

"That is not a problem. The information you have will be of great use to me. Tell me of Bra'tac and this Jaffa Rebellion."

"Bra'tac is a Jaffa and the former first prime of Apophis. For years he has been working in secret to spread rebellion among the Jaffa and teach them that the Goa'uld are false gods. Even though Teal'c had joined us, Bra'tac was rather suspicious of us at first but has provided us with invaluable help multiple times and has come to be a valued ally. With his help, earth managed to repulse an attack by Apophis and Klorel several months ago. Last time I knew, Bra'tac was still on Chulak, one of Apophis' main worlds. I can give you the address."

"Yes, I will need the address eventually but not this moment," said Sujanha, "Do you think Bra'tac and the Rebel Jaffa would be willing to work with us?"

"Yes," replied Daniel slowly, "Bra'tac is an old and skilled commander. It would take a little while before he would trust you, but he had aided earth multiple times, and I think he would be willing to aid the Furlings once he came to trust you. He has enough insider knowledge of the Goa'uld to make a very valuable ally."

"It is as you say."

The two were silent for several minutes as Sujanha finished making notes on the Tok'ra and the Jaffa Rebellion. While she wrote, Daniel went over carefully the interactions of SG1 and the SGC with Bra'tac and Jolinar to make sure he had not failed to mention anything important. Suddenly, his meeting with Nem, which had occurred shortly after SG1's first meeting with Bra'tac, came quickly to his mind. Nem's race seemed fairly advanced. The Commander would probably want to know about him.

"I almost forgot one group," Daniel began in a rush of breath, his words about tumbling over each other in his haste to speak.

Sujanha looked up and motioned for him to continue.

"I think there might be one other group you'll want to look up."

"Go on," prompted Sujanha.

"Not long after we first met Bra'tac, SG1 and I had a rather interesting encounter with a creature called Nem, a member of a race called the Oannes."

Sujanha had just taken a drink from her mug of spiced tea as Daniel spoke. She was so surprised by what Daniel said that she swallowed wrong and began to cough harshly, and her paws shook as she tried to put her mug down without sloshing the contents. Concerned, Ragnar started forward to assist her, and Asik reappeared in the doorway, but Sujanha waved them both away. Once she could breathe easily again, she asked in a rough voice, "You have had contact with the Oannes recently?" Surprised oozed from every pore of her body.

"Yes," replied Daniel, "You know them?"

"The Oannes were close allies of ours in a past age. They are a very advanced race and are one of the few races to have a lifespan that could match our own. We lost contact with them for an age and thought them lost to time when we could not find traces of them afterwards. Their passing was greatly mourned by us. We valued their friendship and their knowledge highly."

"If you have something I can write with," said Daniel, "I can give you their gate address."

Sujanha rummaged through a desk drawer and finally found a stylus which she handed to Daniel. She then pushed a holographic screen across to him. Daniel quickly drew the gate address for the Oannes' world and labeled it. When he had finished, Sujanha turned the screen so she did not have to read the address backwards.

"I do not recognize this address from the archives. This planet was not known to us as one the Oannes dwelt on."

"That's odd," replied Daniel, "from what contact we had with Nem, it seemed to be their homeworld."

"Homeworlds can change for many reasons," Sujanha noted, "outside attacks, natural calamities, famine, loss of water supplies. Many advanced races have multiple homeworlds throughout their history. My people have. The Asgard have."

"Interesting….Should I go on to your second question?"

"Please do."

On this subject, Daniel had the most to say. With requisite bathroom breaks and a pause for lunch—some sort of flat bread with meat and a spread that tasted similar to hummus—Daniel talked for several hours about many of the worlds that he had traveled to during his time with SG1. If not for the supply of tea that Asik fed him, Daniel probably would have gone hoarse as he told Sujanha of Abydos, his home with Sha're for over a year; of Simarka, the Mongolian-like world where Sam had been kidnapped as barter; of the land of the Touched; of Argos, a former world belonging to Pelops where Jack had been infected by nanites; of Hanka, the world infected by Nirrti's virus, which needed to be avoided for safety's sake; of Cartago; of Altair; and of the many others worlds visited by the SGC that would stand no chance if caught in the crossfire between the Furlings and the Goa'uld. When Sujanha gave him another holographic screen to write on, Daniel wrote down and labeled all the Stargate addresses that he could remember, making a mental note at the same time to tell the Commander about the Abydos Cartouche.

In time, Daniel came to a discussion of the Goa'uld themselves and their home worlds. On this subject he mostly spoke of Apophis and Chulak, using as sources his own observations from his couple of visits there and the information he had learned from Teal'c. Of Nirrti and Hathor, Daniel spoke briefly, not wanting to dwell on what memories he had of the latter. Of the other System Lords, Daniel knew very little at present, apart from tidbits gained from surviving mythology on earth.

By the time Daniel had told he could, answered any of Sujanha's questions, written down a few more gate addresses, and told her in brief about the Abydos Cartouche, it was early evening.

While Sujanha took a break to speak with Ragnar for a few moments, Daniel got up to stretch his legs and walk around. As he did so, a question that he had been wondering about for a while came back to his mind. The Furlings clearly hated the Goa'uld. That much was clear from the periodic flashes of anger in the Commander's golden eyes and the disgust with which she spoke of them. Yet from what Ohper had said when he had first told Daniel of the Furlings, there seemed to be a special reason why the Furlings hated the Goa'uld and wanted to bring about the fall of their empire, beyond a general abhorrence for their behavior and actions.

After Ragnar left (he had been in and out all day), Daniel retook his seat and after a long pause asked, "Commander, why do your people want to bring down the Goa'uld so much?"

Sujanha noticeably tensed, seemingly ill at ease with his question. Finally, she replied, "Because it is long since time that we resolve an ancient wrong. The Furlings are the cause of the rise of the Goa'uld to power. It is our duty to bring about their fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is completed and is currently being edited. The cliffhanger will be resolved on Sunday.


	9. Ancient History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but the time got away from me. Apologies for the delay.

_After Ragnar left (he had been in and out all day), Daniel retook his seat and after a long pause asked, "Commander, why do your people want to bring down the Goa'uld so much?"_

_Sujanha noticeably tensed, seemingly ill at ease with his question. Finally, she replied, "Because it is long since time that we resolve an ancient wrong. The Furlings are the cause of the rise of the Goa'uld to power. It is our duty to bring about their fall."_

* * *

Of all the reasons Daniel had expected Sujanha perhaps to give, the one she had just given would never have crossed his mind. Daniel had grown to trust Sujanha even during his short time on Uslisgas, but despite that and the Nox's regard for Sujanha, he still felt slightly apprehensive as he stuttered out a flabbergasted, "What?"

"The Goa'uld are thieves and scavengers. Did you really expect, Doctor Jackson, that all the technology that you see them use was made by their own hands?"

Daniel had no reply, and Sujanha continued in a tone that suddenly seemed so very weary, "Very little of the technology that the Goa'uld now possess was actually designed by them. Most of their technology is ours. A slight part belongs to a few other races, and the rest is their own creation."

"Staff weapon?" Daniel asked, naming one of the first pieces of Goa'uld technology that came to mind.

"Ours."

"Zat'nik'tel?"

"Ours."

"Sarcophagus?"

"Ancient technology mostly, though it is slightly influenced by our healing pods."

"Kara Kesh?" This Daniel choked out. He could feel for a moment the phantom pain of the ribbon device burrowing into his mind.

"Ours: an ancient and outdated version of our gauntlets that has been so corrupted as to be almost unrecognizable as formerly our own design," Sujanha replied solemnly, lifting one arm up slightly and tapping her gauntlet with one sharp claw.

"How? Why?" Daniel finally choked out after a long and tense silence. He wanted to understand, but he could not make sense of it all.

With a long sigh, Sujanha leaned her head against the back of her chair and closed her eyes for a long moment. Her lips moved with silent words. What she was saying, Daniel did not know. When she had reopened her eyes, she asked, "What have the Nox told you about us?"

"Ohper said that you were a powerful race who was an enemy of the Goa'uld. He said that you had dwelt in our galaxy long ago but had been caught up with other problems that had kept you from dealing with the Goa'uld long ago."

"What Ohper said was correct but is too brief and vague to be of much use. The hour grows late. Let me dismiss my staff for the day, and then we will return home, and after the evening meal, I will endeavor to explain in as much detail as possible how our technology came to fall into the hands of the Goa'uld and why we have not put an end to them before now."

* * *

An hour-and-a-half or so later, the two had returned home and had eaten a quick meal, the remains of what Ruarc had brought over several days earlier. When they had eaten and had mugs of a different kind of tea, Sujanha led Daniel to the living room and motioned him to a seat. She took her own seat with a half-stifled hiss of pain and then began, "I will tell you all that I know. Most of what I know comes from our histories, for I have lived long enough to see only a small fraction of what has transpired. I hope you are comfortable: my story will take some time."

"I don't mind," Daniel wanted to hear the whole story, hear some explanation for how the Furlings, who were supposed to be some of the good guys, could be the cause of the rise of the Goa'uld to power.

"My story then begins long, long in the past when my people lived in your galaxy. It was not our original home galaxy which we dwelt in when we first met the Asgard long before, but where our original home was neither we nor the Asgard remember. Around twenty-two thousand years ago, a plague swept across the Milky-Way. On the worlds populated by humans, it killed some, but it was especially deadly to those who were not human. Countless Furlings died, and the rest were forced to flee by ship, leaving behind carefully hidden stashes of supplies and weapons, as we hoped to return within at most a generation once the plague died out.

"For an age, they wandered the galaxies, nomads without homes, for so long that those who remembered our second home returned to the Creator. Eventually my people grew tired of such a way of life and began to search for a new place to call home. Six-thousand five-hundred-and-forty-five years ago we settled in this galaxy and named it, in our own tongue, Asteria. For many years, we were too caught up with renewing old alliances and building a new realm for our people to take the time to return to your galaxy to retrieve our supplies. Our technology had advanced greatly in the age that had passed, and the technology we had left behind was by then extremely outdated.

"A generation passed. There was much to do in Asteria: buildings to raise up, alliances to make, trading networks to set up, defenses to build. When one lives as long as we do, moreover, time and haste have different meanings, and in many actions then we moved slower than we should have. About three thousand years ago, we finally sent ships back to the Milky Way to rebuild our alliances with several ancient allies and to empty our storehouses. It was with great surprise and dismay that we found our hidden storehouses broken open and long since emptied. When we began to explore the galaxy more widely in a search for any clues as to our missing technology, we found a new race calling themselves 'gods' and using our mostly unchanged technology."

Daniel could feel himself calming as Sujanha's story continued. There was a good explanation for why the Goa'uld had Furling technology. It seemed so fitting and almost laughable that the Goa'uld were using tech that was twenty-thousand plus years out-of-date.

Sujanha continued her tale, "Around the same time in Asteria, we had first contact with a race called the Sicarii who at first seemed to be human. They were one of the main powers in this galaxy and were greatly respected for their skill with plants and their skill at arms. We first thought them to be new allies but soon came to realize that they resented and feared us for our growing power. Seventy-six years later war broke out between our races. The Asgard watched from the sidelines to see if we would need their aid. Through our treaties, we consider an attack against one of us an attack against both, but the Asgard had and still have their own battles to fight, thus limiting what aid they could give us.

"For one thousand six hundred years or so, we fought in a war that stretched across the Stargate network in Asteria. Both sides were relatively evenly matched. Our technology was more advanced and our numbers greater, but the Sicarii had a greater knowledge of the territory and were willing to go to greater lengths to win and to employ dishonorable tactics to gain the upper hand.

"Around 5300 A.S., one thousand two hundred years ago or so, many units of our troops and even some non-combatants at known settlements began to fall ill with a mostly deadly poison. Our healers at first thought that the Sicarii had turned their skill with herbs against us. It was not until much later that we learned how they really made their poison." Sujanha's voice was dropping the longer she spoke, the horror of evil memories clear in her tone. Daniel suddenly realized, remembering the facts Ruarc had told him, that she probably would have been a child at this point.

Sujanha rose and moved across to look out the window. In the low light, Daniel could see that her paws and her forearms were both trembling. After a long pause, she continued, "The poison was a terrible one. Most of those who became ill, more than nine out of ten, died a painful and lingering death, feeling like they were being burned alive from the inside out. Death was a relief. No cure was ever found. Water, food, touch, even ship-to-ship weaponry, it all seemed to spread the poison, and it was hard to guard against." From the way she spoke, Daniel had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the Commander spoke from personal experience as to the effects of the poison.

"Over the next seven hundred years of war, we began to lose ground more and more quickly, despite the help of our allies, as more and more were killed, both soldier and non-combatant alike. We were struggling to keep our very civilization alive. We had no time or resources to turn to dealing with the Goa'uld, even though we did not forget them.

"In 5967 A.S., I became Supreme Commander of the Furling Fleet. Turnover in the upper ranks in both the army and the fleet were high, and at age 800, I was the youngest ever Supreme Commander in our history. With great difficulty, I managed to slow our retreat by a small margin, but we were still losing ground. Some began to think that the time of our people was fast coming to its end, that this war would be the end of our people.

"Eight-one years later, I fell prey to the Sicarii poison. Somehow I survived. My brother says I was too hard-headed, too stubborn, I think that is the English word, to die. Our other allies had paid a heavy price for supporting us and had no more aid to give us. It was just the Asgard who stood with us then, bringing as much aid as they could. Even with that and with Thor taking my place as Supreme Commander for a short time, we began to lose ground rapidly, even after my return to duty." Her having been poisoned explained some of Daniel's observations of her: her periodic limp, her difficulty rising sometimes from a chair, the pained noises. A poison with a greater than 90% mortality rate and no known cure would have lasting consequences for those few who survived.

"The situation grew even worse the following year when Thor was forced to withdraw all his forces back to Ida, as their battle with their own enemy, the Replicating Ones, was going badly. Over the next fifty years, the situation with the Sicarii continued to deteriorate."

Some look in Daniel's face made her pause and add as a side note, "I tell you nothing more than can be find in our histories, Doctor Jackson."

She continued her tale, "In 6100 A.S., I was forced to withdraw all my forces back to this solar system and bury the Stargates to slow the advance of the Sicarii who had lost many ships. With a much smaller area to defend, I led all the ships I could spare to Ida in a last ditch plan that would hopefully win me the war. Alone, the Asgard and my people were both being pushed back, but combined I hoped and prayed that we might conquer.

"After four years of fighting, we dealt the Replicating Ones a decisive blow and drove them back for a time. Thor then led most of his fleet to Asteria to help us in our own war. After six more years of war, my last-ditch gamble proved successful, as we began to drive the Sicarii back and regain our old lands. In 6468 A.S., our war came to an end after two-thousand-eight-hundred-and-eighteen years of fighting. Several races had perished during the course of this galaxy-wide war, and many more lands were devastated. It has taken us a long time to rebuild. Only now do we have the time and the resources to devote to another war."

There was a long silence as Daniel, stunned into silence by the enormity of Sujanha's tale, struggled to comprehend the consequences of and the loss of life from a galaxy-wide war that lasted for nearly three thousand years. Previously he had thought earth's two World Wars were bad. This, _this_ was on an entirely new level, perhaps even beyond the wars of the Goa'uld. He felt sick. How many people had died? Whole races, she said, had died out, become extinct because of this war.

"After such a war, after so much death, your people are still willing to become involved in another war?" Daniel asked, his voice choked.

Turning finally from the window, Sujanha glanced across at him. Her eyes seemed so old, so weary. "It was not by our choice that our technology fell into the hands of the Goa'uld, but the consequences are the same. Our technology was a necessary part of their rise to power and enslavement of so many worlds. It is our duty to right this ancient wrong. We will do our duty in this whether or not we like what must be done to see it through. That is our way."


	10. Interlude 1: Back on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note #1: Sorry for another long delay. I only finished finals last week, and a long illness has also slowed my work.
> 
> Author's Note #2: The next chapter is in the works and already partially written. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it within the next couple weeks.
> 
> Author's Note #3 (the last one, I promise): If you have any questions you want to see answered, any plot/story ideas that would like to see, please let me know. I can't guarantee that any and all story ideas would become reality here, but I would do my best to work in any ideas that fit in with my general plot for this story, and ideas that didn't exactly fit might be able to be worked into a drabble or short story.

Harry Maybourne would never ever have won popularity awards at the SGC, not before the incident with the Tollan and especially not afterwards. It was the general opinion of most everyone that Maybourne was a slimy, good for nothing, sorry excuse for an Air Force Officer and a disgrace to the entire United States Military. True, most of the Tollan had acted like stuck-up jerks, but no one, not even the Tollan deserved to become lab rats for the rest of their lives.

SG1, on the other hand, was extremely well-liked and greatly respected by the men and women of SGC across the ranks. Though a geek, Dr. Jackson had deciphered the mysteries of the Stargate, helping to make the program an actual reality, and had acquitted himself on many missions. Captain Carter had played a critical role in developing the dialing computer, was the expert on the Stargate, and was one of the members of the second team sent through the Stargate to Abydos. Colonel O'Neill had been the leader of the first team sent through the Stargate, had helped bring down Ra, among a multitude of other awesome and death-defying deeds. Teal'c, the former first prime of Apophis, had betrayed his master and left the only life he had ever down to join the Tau'ri to bring down the System Lords. Altogether, SG1 had saved the whole earth from the Goa'uld. Their work could not be rivaled, and none of them could be replaced.

Considering these views, it was unsurprising that the events surrounding the arrival of the Tollen, their rescue by the Nox, and Daniel's flight from earth caused great controversy on base and nearly caused at least one riot in support of Doctor Jackson. The sympathies of the entire base were with General Hammond and SG1, but with Hammond unable to help Doctor Jackson because of the current political climate, tempers had nearly reached boiling points on multiple occasions. Multiple Marines had also made it clear, in quiet talks in the locker rooms and in the mess, what exactly they would like to do to Maybourne for all the chaos he caused. Several SG team leaders had also expressed a desire to boot Maybourne through the gate onto a hostile world and make the lousy git someone else's problem.

* * *

By the time a week-and-a-half had passed since Daniel's flight into exile, tensions, ebbing and flowing, were again near a boiling point. SG1 was on stand down until a temporary replacement for Daniel could be found, a search that was not going well. Sam had buried herself in her lab with her various and sundry projects. Teal'c was spending a lot of his time in the sparring rink or in kelno'reem, and Jack was rampaging around base with all the grace and subtly of a bull in a china shop.

Early on the afternoon of the tenth day, the alarm tones went off, warning of an unscheduled off-world activation. The remaining members of SG1 dropped what they were doing and ran for the gateroom. By the time Sam reached the gateroom, the Colonel and Teal'c were already there with General Hammond, and the wormhole had already disengaged.

"Good of you to join us, captain," Jack said, his words slightly more curt than he meant them. Everyone was on edge those days.

"Sorry, sir," she replied, "Who dialed in?"

"The Land of Light," it was General Hammond who now replied, "Colonel O'Neill, I want your team to be ready to leave within the hour. It's unusual for Tuplo to just dial in without warning. Make sure there is nothing amiss."

"Yes, sir," O'Neill said, before turning to his team with forced cheer, "Let's move it, campers. Places to be."

* * *

Forty-six minutes later, SG1 stepped through the gate onto P3X-797, better known as the Land of Light. Traveling there was always somewhat strange. Due to the planet's synchronous rotation around its sun, one side of the planet was always covered in sunlight, and the other half of the world was covered in eternal darkness, and the Stargate was located in the darkened forest where the Touched had once roamed.

Without the presence of the Touched, who were now cured, it was a quiet and short walk to the edge of the tree line that marked the boundary between the two lands. To their surprise, Tuplo was not there waiting for them, but Lya was, standing serenely with her hands folded across her stomach and a small smile on her face.

"Greetings, friends," she said.

"Lya!" said Sam in surprise.

"How fares Daniel Jackson?" It was Teal'c, always blunt and to the point, who first spoke the question that was on all their minds.

"He is well, though he misses you greatly," replied Lya kindly.

"Tell Daniel to avoid earth and the SG teams for now. We have orders to take him into custody," said O'Neill, his scathing words clearly showing what he really thought of those 'orders' and the ones who had given them.

"Do not worry for him. He is safe and among friends, far from the reach of those who would seek to do him harm."

"He isn't with you then?" asked Sam.

Lya shook her head, a motion that sent her hair gently swaying like leaves in a morning breeze, "Daniel did not wish to sit idly by while his wife was still in danger. We sent him far away to friends of our people, long absent and long forgotten in these lands."

"Anybody we know?" Asked O'Neill, a spark of interest in his eyes at the mention of these nameless allies.

"Once they were mighty in these lands, but they have long been absent, and their name has been forgotten by the mighty," said Lya, in a grave tone, "The Forgotten will soon return, and they have declared that there will be a reckoning with the Goa'uld. When they return, then you will see your friend again."


	11. Secrets

Nothing much changed after the resolution of Sujanha's bombshell explanation for the Furlings' hatred of the Goa'uld. Sujanha kept at her work, relentlessly planning another galaxy-wide war. Either Daniel was noticing more, or she was making less of an attempt to hide it, but Daniel became more and more aware of every sigh, every mug of medicine that he had previously thought was tea, every tremor that hindered her writing. The Sicarii poison had clearly taken its toll on her, one of its few survivors, and was still taking its toll hundreds of years later, but still she persevered in her work. Duty drove her. Their first meeting on Gaia and his first day on Uslisgas must have been a rare good day, for this pain seemed to be the norm.

Anarr, the Supreme Commander of the Furling Army, passed through his sister's office periodically over the next week to ten days. He looked nothing like his sister, and Daniel again wondered how the Furlings, one race, could vary so widely in appearance. Anarr spoke some English and always made sure to greet Daniel politely, yet his conversation was mainly reserved for his sister, and he seemed much grimmer in mien. After hearing of the Sicarii-Furling War and of the devastation of the Sicarii poison, Daniel could not even begin to imagine what horrors the Commander would have seen on the front lines, for it seemed clear that neither Sujanha nor Anarr was the type of commander to lead from the rear.

Understanding more now of what drove the Furlings, Daniel redoubled his efforts to be of use to Sujanha. Sometimes that entailed answering more questions about the Goa'uld Empire and the Systems Lords, but something that just entailed getting her a new mug of tea or telling her about his friends on SG1 or his time on Abydos with Sha're, when she needed a break from battle plans.

Daniel's work kept Sha're and Skaara both close to his thoughts, and he was ever mindful of his promise to Kasuf when he had left Abydos almost one year before.

* * *

On the one year anniversary of his departure from Abydos after the disastrous events in which Sha're had been stolen away, Daniel approached Sujanha at breakfast. He had kept careful track of the days even after he had left earth. He had made a promise to Kasuf to try to bring back Sha're. Even though he could not bring her back—and how his heart ached that he could not bring her back—and had no leads as of yet as to her location, Daniel had more hope now with the Furlings on his side. Once he found her, they could keep her safe until the Goa'uld could be removed. There would be no threat of the NID or disappearances. Daniel had hope, and he could try to give Kasuf hope. He could tell Kasuf that he had not given up.

"I can go off world, right?" He asked Sujanha as he padded into the kitchen.

Sujanha looked up from her tablet—she was working over breakfast yet again—and glanced at him with stark confusion. "You went off world two days ago, Doctor Jackson."

Why, yes he had, and yet again an instance of his brain running in front of his tongue. "Sorry, sorry," said Daniel, slapping a hand across his eyes in annoyance, "That wasn't what I meant. Can I go back to the Milky Way for the day?"

"Not to Midgard, I hope, for your own safety?"

"No, to Abydos," Daniel replied, taking a seat at the other end of the kitchen table, "I promised the father of my wife that I would try to return with Sha're a year after I left. Today is the day that they will unbury the gate. If I don't go back today, I might not get another chance."

"Travel off of Furling-controlled worlds in your galaxy is generally restricted for the sake of safety. Until we knew more about how widely spread the Goa'uld were, it was deemed unwise for any, especially non-fighters, to go…wandering." Sujanha replied, fumbling slightly at the end for the appropriate English word, "but if you think Abydos is a safe world, I have no concern in your returning there, though I would prefer to send a guard or two with you for safety and to look at what you called the Abydos Cartouche."

"As long as your guards at least look human. Guards that looked like you, no offense, would provoke some reactions you do not want."

"Of course. Do you expect to stay on Abydos longer than a day?"

"No, probably not."

"Go prepare to leave then, once you have eaten. I will have guards to accompany you in an hour."

* * *

Fifty-three minutes later, Daniel was beamed into the large hall containing the Stargate. He found to his surprise that his two 'guards' were already waiting for him. Score one for Furling efficiency. Both looked human, and one had a small box tucked under one arm.

The one without the box first saluted him and then stepped forward to greet him, as behind them the gate began to dial Abydos. "I am Ovitix. This is Rasik," He said slowly in heavily accented English, motioning first to himself and then to his companion. "We are assigned to you as guards today."

"And to look at the Cartouche?"

"Yes, I will guard. Rasik will look." Ovitix answered in awkward but still understandable English.

The Stargate opened with a woosh, and the three made their way through the gate, Ovitix first, Daniel in the middle, and Rasik at the back. The chamber was empty when they arrive. Daniel looked around, drinking in the familiar sights of his old home. It almost seemed for a moment like he had never left. Then he remembered how he had left: Sha're and Skaara missing, Ferretti badly injured, the cries of the wounded Abydonians, the mourning for those who had died in Apophis' attack.

Suddenly from the edge of a room, there was a noise. Rasik and Ovitix came to alert, though no hidden weapons appeared. Kasuf appeared a moment later from behind a pillar. Without a MALP to give him a clue, he would have had no certain idea who was coming through the gate, though the date would have made it likely in his mind that it was Daniel.

Kasuf seemed startled to see Daniel in company not of the Tau'ri, so Daniel hastened to say, "Don't be afraid, good father. These are Rasik and Ovitix, new companions of mine."[1]

Both bowed in the typical Furling fashion, but neither spoke. Ovitix spoke only limited English and knew no Abydonian. From his utter silence even during introductions, Daniel guessed that Rasik spoke no English. Kasuf returned their greeting and spoke the traditional words.

Now came the hardest part for Daniel. He finished descending the steps, leaving Ovitix and Rasik at the top of the steps but out of the way of the kawoosh. Daniel knelt before his father-in-law and, looking him in the eye, pushed aside his mingled feelings of guilt and hope and said, "Good father, I ask your forgiveness, I have returned without your daughter."

"So it is." Confusion replaced Daniel's other feelings as Kasuf spoke. Of all the things, Daniel had accepted Kasuf to say, _that_ had never entered his mind.

Confused but still resolute, Daniel pushed on, "I fear that my search will continue for many seasons."

Kasuf nodded brusquely and began to turn to leave, "Come!"

Even more confused, Daniel rose, "My companions wish to see the Cartouche Room. May they have your leave?"

Kasuf paused and turned back, "I will send a boy to guide them. Now come!"

Daniel turned quickly to Ovitix, "Kasuf will let you see the Cartouche. He will send someone to lead Rasik there."

Ovitix nodded and spoke quickly to Rasik in Furling, as Daniel hastened to catch up with Kasuf. The Furling caught up with Daniel and Kasuf before they exited the Pyramid. Kasuf was leading them at a hurried pace that was quickly making Daniel concerned. Kasuf was acting very oddly. What was going on? Even Ovitix seemed to notice something weird was going on, if the confusion and slight wariness in his face were anything to go by.

The sights and smells of the village were very familiar as Kasuf led the way, threading his way through a medley of animals, shops, and groups of people. Finally, they reached a large tent, draped in cloths that were dyed red and tan, and Kasuf ducked in first, past the door-hangings that were tied open to let in the light while it lasted.

The inside of the tent was dark and shadowy, even with the light coming from the fire pit and the sunlight streaming through the 'door.' A woman with dark hair, dressed in traditional Abydonian garb, sat on the far side of the tent, half-turned away from the door. Hearing the group's arrival, the woman turned, revealing her face to a flabbergasted Daniel. It was Sha're, his beloved wife. He had been seeking her for a year, and now he found her here of all places. _What was going on?_

"Sha're!?" said Daniel, stunned beyond belief. He almost couldn't believe his own eyes.

Sha're rose to her feet, revealing her abdomen rounded with child. Ovitix, not understanding the whole scenario but realizing the gravity of the situation, took a half-step forward and to his right, extending one arm in front of Daniel. Half-shielded behind his guard, Daniel finally noticed that Ovitix was wearing the same gauntlets that Commander Sujanha and Ruarc wore, which probably held a personal shield, considering that the gauntlets were the modern version of the Goa'uld kara kesh.

There was a long pause before Daniel could bring himself to speak again. Grief, relief, and anger wared within him: relief to finally find his wife again and to know she was safe, at least temporarily; grief at what she was going through at the hands of the Goa'uld; and anger to know that it was not his beloved wife looking at him through her eyes but a snake.

"Kasuf, we're in danger," said Daniel finally, fighting to keep his voice level and relatively calm, "How long has she been here?"

"More than a season," his father-in-law responded immediately, confusion clear in his voice and face.

"What?!" replied Daniel. _This is not good, so not good_.

"Why are we in danger?" Kasuf asked, his puzzlement evidently becoming stronger the longer this unexpected conversation went on.

Even as Kasuf was speaking, Sha're moved from her place, half-concealed behind him, around his other side, until she was standing only a few feet away from Daniel himself. "Husband!"

Ovitix shifted uneasily at Daniel's side. He had slowly lowered his arm back to his side after a minute when there seemed to be no immediate danger but still stood so that Daniel was partially shielded behind him.

"I am Sha're's husband. Who are you?" Daniel replied, his voice, somehow level, not displaying the turmoil within him.

"My Daniel, please!" Said Sha're in a pleading tone, full of confusion at her husband's actions. She moved forward one small step, than two, as she spoke.

In response, Ovitix raised his arm again in front of Daniel and took one step back, forcing Daniel to do the same, but drew no weapon, his actions purely defensive.

Sha're recognized the guard's actions for what they were and retreated back to her father's side. Kasuf put a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulder, saying to Daniel, "Good son, do your eyes not see?"

"Sha're has been taken by a Goa'uld. A demon now lives within her. One of great power and evil," Daniel replied, his words sharp and curt. This whole situation was disquieting and confusing. Sha're seemed like herself, the pain and grief in her eyes at his treatment of her all too sincere. _The Goa'uld would not have released her host, would she? This is just a cruel trick, isn't it?_

Kasuf turned to his daughter, who bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes for shame. "He speaks the truth, Father," Sha're said in a shaky voice.

"But you said you returned to me." Questioned Kasuf, stark confusion plain in the old leader's voice.

"And I have," replied Sha're pleadingly.

"Stop it!" Daniel cried in a harsher tone, his emotions finally brimming over beyond his control, his temper on the verge of breaking. With his focus on his wife, he had almost forgotten his guard's presence beside him, an uneasy presence in this uncomfortable family drama. "Okay, just stop it. You can't fool me. I know what you are. I've seen what you are."

"Please, believe me!" Sha're begged.

"No."

"The demon sleeps because I am with child," Sha're said, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. When Daniel did not reply, she continued, her voice starting to break, "Hear me, husband. The Goa'uld that has stolen my soul is called Amaunet. She sleeps for the sake of the child."

"Why?"

"If she awakens, the child will come forth, stillborn."

Finally, Ovitix spoke in a low tone to Daniel, the first words he had spoken since leaving Rasik at the gate. "No news from scouts has ever told of human children among the Goa'uld."

In a split second, Daniel made the horrifying connection, "Apophis is the father?" He asked, his voice full of horror and disbelief.

Sha're finally broke down into tears, which begin to trickle down her cheeks, "Yes. He has hidden me away. He does not want to reveal the true purpose of this child to his enemies." She buried her face in her father's shoulder as soon as she was able to force out the words.

"What true purpose?" asked Daniel. "Sha're! What does Apophis want with a human child?"

Finally, Sha're raised her head and in a voice that shook with tears replied, "He wishes the child to one day become his new host."

Daniel stunned beyond belief struggled to comprehend this new bombshell. _I wish Teal'c were here_ , he thought to himself, _he could help explain … all this._ "Is that true?" He asked, wanting Sha're to confirm the words. When she didn't reply, he prompted her, more sternly than he really meant to speak, however upset he was, "Sha're, is that true?"

Sha're nodded her head, unable to bring herself to speak.

Outraged but unwilling to vent his feelings, all Daniel could do was retreat from the tent and take a seat in the sand, not far from his family's tent. Some minutes later, Ovitix took a seat beside him silently.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, after a long silence, "that you had to hear all that."

Ovitix was quiet for a long moment but finally responded slowly, as if he were carefully cherry-picking each word or struggling to find the correct words, "Much that was said I did not understand. What I did understand, I will speak of to no one without your permission."

"Thank you," replied Daniel, scooping up a handful of fine sand and letting it slowly trickle back out through his open fingers onto the ground.

"In a few moments, I will send word to Rasik with this news. He will take word back to the Commander. She must know of this."

"Can she help?" Asked Daniel hopefully. The Furling's technology was so advanced. Could they free Sha're from the snake controlling her?

"In one way or another, yes," replied Ovitix. After he had spoken, he rose and began to turn away but then paused, "Be with her while you can. I will return soon."

* * *

After staying outside a little while longer to make sure his temper and volatile emotions were under as much control as possible, Daniel reentered the tent. Kasuf was sitting by the fire, and Sha're was on the far side of the tent. Kasuf rose, patted his son-in-law kindly on the shoulder, and then departed, leaving the long-parted husband and wife alone. Sha're herself then rose, turning away from Daniel, her body language defensive.

"You hate me," she said softly.

"No, no, I love you," replied Daniel, his heart breaking seeing the changes in a wife after a year as a prisoner among the cruelest enemy earth had ever faced.

"Will you forgive me?"

A few quick steps brought Daniel to his wife's side, and he pulled her into his arms and said in a voice choked with emotion, "There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

A long, quiet hour passed before there was any sign of Ovitix's return. Daniel and Sha're talked quietly alone in the big tent, reconnecting and talking of what had occurred since they had last been together. Daniel told her in broad strokes (without the gory details) of the recent events in his life, leaving Earth and finding a new home with the Furlings.

Finally, there was noise outside, and Kasuf pushed away the door hangings. Beyond him, Daniel saw Ovitix and another man, whose face he did not recognize. When Ovitix made a come-hither gesture, Daniel rose, saying quietly to his wife, "I'll be back in a minute," and then stepped outside. Kasuf entered the tent, leaving Daniel and the two other men alone outside.

"Daniel," the other man greeting him with a smile and a flash of extremely non-human teeth.

"Ruarc!" replied Daniel in surprise, immediately recognizing his new friend's voice but wondering at his new disguise.

"I bring news from my lady," said Ruarc, keeping his voice low so not to carry, "Ovitix sent word of all that has occurred this day, and the Commander dispatched me with her instructions. Considering it likely that either Apophis will soon return for his queen or a rival System Lord might seek to abduct her while she is vulnerable and unguarded, Sujanha has sent a fast ship to guard Abydos. If your wife is willing to leave, Sujanha wants her to come to one of the worlds we control in this galaxy."

"And after the child is born and Amaunet reemerges?" Daniel asked cautiously in the same low tone. If this were earth, Maybourne—that slimy, good-for-nothing, sorry excuse for an officer—would want a crack at her.

"Sha're will have to be imprisoned for her own safety and ours until our healers know how to safely remove the symbiote. Our first priority, Sujanha emphasized, is the safety of the innocent host. If the symbiote in its arrogance speaks more than it should, our commanders will welcome any news that it gives, but Sha're will not be interrogated in any fashion. She will be kept in a comfortable cell with female guards and access to good healers, and you will be able to see her as often as you wish. She will be safe until we can free her, and the symbiote will do harm to no one else."

To Daniel, it sounded like a good plan and was probably better than could be hoped for on earth. No interrogations, no slimy officers, and with the Furlings, she would probably be freed sooner.

"Let's give her the news. I won't force her. It will be her choice to stay or go."

"Of course, we would have nothing else," replied Ruarc, "do you wish me to accompany you?"

"Yes, please."

Ruarc turned to Ovitix and spoke quickly to him in Furling. Daniel was starting to be able to pick out a few words here and there but not enough to truly understand what he was saying. When Ruarc had finished speaking, he turned to Daniel and motioned for him to enter the tent first.

Kasuf and Sha're were both sitting by the fire, and they looked up as Daniel entered with the stranger. Daniel sat down beside his wife, and Ruarc bowed politely to Kasuf before sitting down on the opposite of the fire.

"Sha're," Daniel said, taking her hand, "This is Ruarc, one of the Furlings I was telling you about and a good friend. He has a proposition for you."

Sha're looked across at the newcomer shyly but did not speak.

"Lady Sha're," Ruarc began, "As you have been told, my people are called the Furlings. We are a powerful race and live in far-distant lands beyond the reach of the System Lords. We have heard much of their wickedness and cruelty and would see them fall if it is within our power to bring about their destruction. Daniel has told us of you and your imprisonment, and we have grieved with him and have raised prayers to our Creator for your swift deliverance.

"I am a simple soldier, but hearing of your condition and your temporary freedom, my Commander has suggested that you leave Abydos with Daniel and come to our lands. You will be safe until the child is born, and our healers will work to free you from the control of the demon."

"Can I stay with my Daniel?" Asked Sha're, looking back and forth between Ruarc and her husband.

"Until the child is born, yes. Once the demon reasserts control, you will have to stay in one place under guard for your own safety and ours, but you will be well treated and well cared for, and Daniel will be able to visit you often."

"Apophis will return," cautioned Kasuf, "If she is gone, he will destroy the whole village."

Ruarc shook his head, "Rebury the gate as soon as we depart. My Commander has dispatched a ship to guard your world from the air. If in the extremely unlikely occurrence that the Goa'uld managed to slip past our guard, just tell them that an enemy of Apophis came and stole Sha're and the child away."

"I will come with you," said Sha're after a moment's thought. Daniel smiled in relief.

"Pack anything you wish to bring with you. We will depart for the gate as soon as you are ready."

* * *

The journey back to the gate took longer than Ruarc seemed comfortable with, but the journey across the hot sand was slow and tiring, especially for Sha're who was leaning heavily on Daniel's arm by the time the group reached the gateroom. The men whom Kasuf had sent to rebury the Stargate were only minutes behind them. Rasik was waiting for them as they arrived and immediately began dialing the gate.

As Rasik dialed, Sha're suddenly pulled away from Daniel's side and took several large steps backwards.

Surprised, Daniel turned to face her, his face full of concern, "Sha're, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Sha're's eyes glowed, and Amaunet spoke, "You dare lay hands on me to take me from this place."

"It is the naquadah in the gate. Amaunet roused, sensing it," said Ruarc.

Daniel approached her cautiously, taking her face in his hands, "Sha're, fight this thing. You have to hold on, a little longer, please!" He begged her.

After a moment it was Sha're who again looked back at him. She clutched at his arms, "Daniel?"

"It's okay. It's gone now," Daniel replied, trying to comfort her.

"We must go," Ruarc prompted. "The longer we are here, the sooner Amaunet will return again."

With Daniel supporting her on one side and Ovitix on the other, Sha're managed to make it up the steps to the open Stargate. Then they stepped through with Ruarc and Rasik acting as rear guard. When they all emerged from the wormhole, they were on a very different world. The Stargate stood in the middle of a grassy plain surrounded by high trees at a distance of 100ish yards. The vegetation was only ankle high, providing clear lines of sights for the gate guards. A large group of people, most evidently guards and others probably healers, were waiting for the new arrival. Seeing the strange faces of the Furling and Lapith guards, Sha're shrunk into Daniel's side in fear.

"It's alright. You're safe."

A moment later Sha're's eyes flashed as Amaunet roused again, but then Sha're was back, clutching her belly and crying out in pain. At her cry, a woman—human with salt and pepper hair—pushed her way through to Sha're's side, who had sunk to the ground.

"It's alright, my child," the woman said in English, kneeling next to Sha're who was supported in Daniel's arm. She pressed a hand to Sha're's forehead. When she pulled her hand back, Daniel caught side of a colored stone on her palm. "Your baby comes. All will be well."

To Daniel she said, "I'm Kaja, Sujanha's personal healer. Our lady sent me." Then she turned back, calling something urgently in Furling to someone among the guards or the other healers. In moments, Kaja, Sha're, Daniel, and Ruarc were all beamed away to the infirmary.

The next hour was a blur. As soon as they reached the infirmary, Sha're was surrounded by even more healers and helped to a bed. The pain of labor combined with the fear of Amaunet's return and all the strange, new faces were frightening, and it was all Daniel could do to keep Sha're calm. He had hoped there would have been more time to get acclimated before the baby came.

Soon, Kaja was laying a baby in his arms, "You have a son."

Seconds later, Sha're's eyes flashed. "Give me the child." She said angrily. When the healers moved to restrain her, Amaunet's temper exploded, "You dare touch…" Her words trailed off as a healer injected her with a sedative, and she collapsed.

Daniel, still cradling the boy, backed up out of the way of the healers. "What will happen to Sha're now?" He asked Ruarc, who had been in the hallway outside but had come to the doorway at the sound of the commotion.

"Once the healers deem her strong enough for travel, Sha're will be taken back to our galaxy. A stronghold has been prepared to contain the Goa'uld we capture until their hosts can be freed."

* * *

Two days later, Daniel stood in front of a large cell on a Furling-controlled world in Asteria as a temporally sedated Sha're was laid on the bed. The cell's accoutrements had been fashioned in the likeness of Abydonian work, and holograms covering the three walls and Sha're's clothing completed the illusion that Sha're was in Kasuf's tent on Abydos. Only when she looked out through the force shield covering the doorway would the illusion be broken.

Here Sha’re would stay for the foreseeable future, safe from harm except that which her symbiote would inflict. Her son would be safe on Abydos with Kasuf, protected from the reach of Apophis and the other System Lords but where Daniel could also check on him from time to time. It was not that Daniel did not care for the boy because of his parentage or did not want him to stay on Uslisgas, but Daniel felt unprepared to be a father, having had less than day’s warning before his wife gave birth and lacking any knowledge of how to deal with babies. Moreover, with all the work he was doing with the Commander, Daniel did not always have that much time to spare, and he had heard that babies were a fully-time job. The boy deserved time and love and attention, and Daniel did not feel that he could care for him as he truly deserved. Kasuf could, and thus Daniel was forced to conclude that the boy was better off on Abydos. Hopefully, one day, all three of them—Daniel, Sha’re, and her baby—would be reunited and could be a family together.

* * *

[1] From here on out, this chapter contains direct quotes from the episode transcript of "Secrets." These dialogue lines were created by the writers and producers of Stargate, not by me. This site was used to compile the dialogue: /wiki/2.09_%22Secrets%22_Transcript.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Rebels, Part 1: The Free Jaffa


	12. Rebels, Part 1: The Free Jaffa

After the excitement and surprise of finding Sha’re on Abydos, life for Daniel went back to normal for a while. Not long after Sha’re was transferred to the Furling prison world, Daniel was appointed as Sujanha’s third aid. When she had told him the news, the Commander had stated wryly that Daniel had been doing the work of an aid almost since his arrival and now he could receive a generous salary in return for his work. Ruarc, who had become one of Daniel’s closest friends on Uslisgas and his go-to person for questions about Furling, uh, anything, had revealed that his salary, 300 pieces of Aslat (a Furling metal), would allow him to live quite comfortably even if he were paying for his own housing. Since Daniel had chosen to remain with Sujanha, he would have a lot of money left over every year. Thankfully, with the Furling’s ‘banking’ system, Daniel was not reduced to hiding his money under his mattress.

As the months passed, Sha’re remained confined. As advanced as the Furling healers were, they were unsure how to safely extract her symbiote without risking permanent damage or death. They were unfamiliar with parasitic lifeforms such as the Goa’uld, and the healers among their allies, even the Asgard, had been able to offer little assistance. The healers were hopeful that progress would be made when (or if) the Furlings made contact with the Tok’ra.

On a less dismal note, Daniel had devoted a considerable amount of his time, when he was not helping Sujanha or checking on his wife, to the study of the Furling language, an extremely complicated tongue. Ruarc and some of his other friends who spoke English had kindly give of their time to help him with his studies. By the time three or so Furlings months had passed, Daniel had become reasonably fluent in written Furling. He could also understand spoken Furling quite well, though he struggled to speak it himself due to its harsher sounds. Immersion was a very good way of learning a new language, even if not always the most pleasant.

The preparations for war, in general, were going well, but the search for the rebel Jaffa was going very slowly. After the original discussion between Daniel and the Commander in which he had revealed the existence of the Free Jaffa, Supreme Commander Anarr had sent a sizable number of scouts to the Milky-Way to sow seeds of rebellion where possible and to search out the Free Jaffa safely without exposing them. Both Supreme Commanders along with their principle lieutenants had all agreed that it was too risky to attempt to infiltrate Chu’lak in their search. While the scouts had learned much valuable intelligence for the war effort during their long three month search, they had discovered few leads as to the Free Jaffa.

* * *

 

The 1st of Ea, 6545 A.S. (December 1998)  
Four Earth Months after Secrets

Today was Daniel’s day off. He had spent the morning with Sha’re, sitting outside her cell, talking to her in the hope that even with Amaunet in control, Sha’re could still hear his voice. After returning to Uslisgas, Daniel had eaten a quick lunch in the Great Square and then had returned to the Citadel to bury himself inside the Great Library of the Furling and put his newfound knowledge of their language to good use. The library was a massive building with eight-floors of stacks and more square footage than the British Library in London. There were books written not only by the Furlings but also by countless other races that were currently their allies or had been in ages past.

These books covered almost every topic imaginable: history, biography, theology, philosophy, literature, epics, poetry, sciences. Furling writings—so a librarian had explained to him at length and so he was discovering from his own perusing—were mainly of the historical variety (including biographical) or the philosophical or the scientific. Of fiction and most poetry, Furlings read little and wrote even less, though Daniel did learn that a couple of long lays/epics had been written concerning the Great War with the Sicarii and the countless soldiers and civilians who had fallen during the millennia-long war. On theology, the Furlings also wrote little. Daniel had known that they were a religious people, remembering the reference Ruarc had made to their ‘Creator’ when he had come to Abydos. He had learned from some exploring in a number of encyclopedia-like books that their religion was not an organized religion and had no religious institutions like with Christianity, Judaism, or Islam on earth. The Furlings, however, had a common faith in one God and one God only, whom they called the ‘Creator.” There were some similarities with the three major religions on earth: the belief in prayer, the belief in a life after death and a final reckoning, and the belief that the good and the evil have different resting places for eternity.

Daniel had been in the stacks, happily pursuing his way through a number of books, when he heard hurried footsteps. He looked up and around with some surprise, double-checking what was going on around him. A young man (human) in a military uniform was coming down the main hallway that bisected that wing of the library into two long rows and was quickly scanning people’s faces looking for someone in particular it seemed. As soon as he caught sight of Daniel, he made a bee line towards him.

“__ Jackson,” he said in very quick Furling, which Daniel could catch almost every word of, “You are ___ summoned to Headquarters. The Lady has need of you.”

* * *

 

One of the things convenient about Furling (and Asgard) beaming technology was that it made getting to Headquarters from the Library quick and easy. As soon as Daniel reached the steps that lead down from the Library’s main entrance, he was beamed away to the entrance hall of Headquarters. In moments, he was on one of the lifts upstairs, and moments later was entering Sujanha’s suite of offices.

The door between the outer offices and Sujanha’s inner office was fully open, even an extension that Daniel hadn’t known existed. Asik and Jaax were both there along with Ragnar and Ruarc. Even Commander Anarr was there, pacing in front of Sujanha’s desk, gesturing and speaking to her at a very fast clip, too fast for Daniel to have a hope of understanding.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked in Furling, joining Ruarc, who was leaning against the doorframe watching the discussion between the two Supreme Commanders. “Problem?”

“Maybe,” Ruarc replied in a low whisper, “That’s the issue: we don’t know yet.”

For both Supreme Commanders to be present—they were more involved in day-to-day operations than most very high generals or admirals on earth seemed to be, but Anarr rarely came down to his sister’s offices when problems arose—whatever had happened … something must have had gone majorly wrong. “What happened?” Daniel hissed back, concerned.

Ruarc opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak, Sujanha looked up from where she was sitting at her desk, past her brother and, seeing Daniel, said to him in Furling, “Good, you’re here. I am sorry to have to summon you on your day of rest.”

“That’s alright, my lady,” he said, speaking slightly more formally as Anarr was there, “I’m glad to help. What happened?” Daniel and Sujanha were quite comfortable around each other, after months of living in the same house, and she seemed to be becoming rather fond of him, but her brother—a much sterner man and more curt in speech—made him slightly uneasy.

“Yesterday,” Anarr said gruffly, his eyes flashing with anger, “I lost contact with two of my scouts in the Milky-Way without any warning. An hour ago, one of them returned _alone_ and with disquieting news...”

“After four months of searching,” said Sujanha, taking up the tale, easily as if the two siblings often finished each other sentences, “we have finally found Bra’tac and the Rebel Jaffa, or rather, I should say, they found us.”

Daniel frowned, puzzled, struggling to follow what the two Commanders were saying or implying. “I don’t follow,” he said, sidestepping Anarr to take his usual seat by Sujanha’s desk.

“My. Scout. Is. A. Hostage,” growled Anarr in a manner more appropriate to a big cat than a ram with a massive set of horns. He was, obviously, furious. Sujanha’s anger seemed more to run cold, while her brother ran hot.

Sujanha continued, “From what Jeluk—the scout who returned—has told us, he and his brother Navok had been leaving the world they had been investigating but were waylaid by Bra’tac and his Jaffa on the way to the gate. Jeluk was reluctant to fight his way out, since the Jaffa leader matched your description of Bra’tac exactly. Bra’tac took Jeluk and Navok to another planet, the address which we now have, and then sent Jeluk back to us with a message: he is willing to meet with us but wants you, Daniel, along with a Furling commander to come alone. He promises Navok’s safe return.”

Daniel remembered how suspicious Bra’tac had been of SG1 during their mission to rescue Rya’c, a few months after SG1 had been just formed. “Are you asking for a threat assessment?” On one hand, Daniel was an archaeologist, not a soldier, but on the other hand, he was the only one in the room to have had any encounters with Bra’tac, not counting the encounter with the scouts.

“Yes,” said Anarr, his voice more restrained now, “An alliance with the Rebel Jaffa would be beneficial to us, but we had not expected our first encounter with them to occur in this manner. We wish to consider all sides of this issue, before sending more of our men possibly into harm’s way.”

“Understandable,” said Daniel. The Furlings were not going to leave a man behind, that was very clear, but nor were they willing to rush headlong into a trap.

Daniel was quiet for a long minute, thinking through his answer carefully and weighing each word before he said it. “When SG1 and I first met Bra’tac, he was very suspicious of us. Bra’tac is an old, cunning warrior and an honorable one, but the rebel movement among the Jaffa is a small one right now, and Bra’tac is one of the main leaders, if not the main one. If something happened to Bra’tac, it could spell disaster for them. Bra’tac wants to meet, he told you that already. An alliance could greatly strengthen his cause, but he is going to be a wary of a double-cross or a trap, just as you are.”

“Not unreasonable. Caution is a good thing, as long as you are not overly so,” added Ruarc from the doorway, “As dishonorable as the Goa’uld are, he is wise to be wary.”

Sujanha nodded, acknowledging her guard’s statement, before glancing over at her brother. A silent conversation passed between the two with looks and small gestures. Finally, Anarr nodded, and Sujanha looked back at Daniel. “Are you willing to go?” She asked.

“Yes,” Daniel replied without hesitation. He trusted Bra’tac and hoped that he might be able to get some news of his friends during a meeting.

“Then the only matter left to discuss,” said Anarr, “is to decide which commander to send.”

“All Bra’tac said to Jeluk regarding this matter,” rumbled Ragnar, “was that he wanted to meet Jeluk’s commander. Considering our hierarchy and the fact that Commander Anarr is Jeluk’s superior but the scouts are going out under your auspices, lady, it seems to me that you have a large amount of freedom of which commander to pick and from which branch, expect for either of you, with all due respect.” Never let it be said that the larger of Sujanha’s bodyguards was all brawn and no brain.

Daniel was able to follow what Ragnar was saying, right up until the last statement, which confused him. Sujanha waved a paw in a gesture that was either an acknowledgement or a dismissal, Daniel wasn’t sure which.

“What rank then?” said Sujanha.

“Fleet Commander or General?” Suggested Anarr.

“Too low,” Sujanha said, shaking her head, “I’m not even sure all of my Fleet Commanders speak English. Bra’tac speaks English, correct?” She asked Daniel. When she saw him nod, she continued. “And if all mine do not, your Generals are even less likely to.”

“High Commander or High General?”

“Considering Bra’tac’s rank and status within the Rebel Jaffa movement, I think that would be appropriate.”

“Mine or yours, then.”

“Mine,” replied Sujanha definitively, “The scouts are your soldiers but are going out under my command, which makes this situation my problem. Moreover, if we succeed in building this alliance, Bra’tac and the Jaffa are more likely to interact with my lieutenants than yours.”

Anarr shrugged and agreed. Daniel had a feeling he might have argued more if he weren’t in such a hurry to get this situation resolved ASAP. “Algar or Bjorn then.”

“Bjorn is in Ida right now helping Thor and the Crown Prince with a situation with the Vocontii that needed extra hands, and his English is poor anyway. Algar will succeed me in time anyway, and his fleets will form the strike force against the Goa’uld. It makes sense for him to be chosen.” Daniel, from idle chatter and discussions with Ruarc and Jaax, knew that the High Commanders were one step below Sujanha in rank but had never met either one before.

“Shall I send for him then?” Asked Jaax himself, appearing in the doorway beside Ruarc.

“Please,” replied Sujanha, “and send a message to Njall in the Milky-Way, I need to speak to him, as well.” Who Njall was, Daniel did not know, probably one of Sujanha’s ship-commanders. The Furling Fleet was quite large from all he had heard, though he had never seen exact figures.

“Of course,” Jaax said. He saluted in the Furling fashion and then withdrew.

Sujanha turned then to Ruarc. “Please take Daniel to supplies, and see that he has what he needs.”

“Yes, lady,” said Ruarc and motioned for Daniel to follow him.

* * *

 

Ruarc led Daniel silently from Headquarters and a little ways south along the Citadel into a heavily fortified building that looked like it had been built to withstand a siege. Well, considering the war against the Sicarii, it might have been built to do just that. The building, which Ruarc revealed was used as both a temporary barracks and as storage for supplies, was much busier than even Headquarters seemed to be, with lots and lots of creatures from many different races moving about.

Ruarc led Daniel up and down several hallways until they reached a small staircase that led down two levels into a large chamber. The room had several staircases leading up above or even farther down. It was further subdivided into several smaller sub-sections by see-through partitions and was evidently an armory, as Daniel caught sight of a row of staff-weapons along the far wall.

“Over here, Daniel,” called Ruarc. Daniel had stopped unconsciously while looking around, but Ruarc had gone on ahead and was standing by a storage rack full of gauntlets like Sujanha wore. The gauntlets, when not on a person, were formed of what appeared to be two pieces of metal the width of his forearm that hinged on one side and fastened on one side. There were no visible buttons or moving parts or control mechanisms.

“Pull up one sleeve.”

Daniel walked over, tugging up one sleeve as requested.

“You’ll feel a slight prick,” warned Ruarc, pressing one open gauntlet to Daniel’s left forearm.

The prick when it came was so slight that Daniel almost didn’t feel it, but he rubbed away the slight sting automatically. “What was that for?” He asked curiously.

“These gauntlets are now coded to your signature. You are the only one who can use them now,” Ruarc replied, “You can pull your sleeve back down now.”

Ruarc handed the gauntlets to Daniel one at a time. All the gauntlets seemed to be of one size, as far as his eyes could tell. Yet, as he put each of them on, they seemed to fit to his arm exactly and then, the seams and hinges disappeared, making the gauntlets appear to be made entirely out of one piece of metal.

“Whoa! How do I take them back off?” _Sam would have kittens if she could see this,_ Daniel thought, somewhat sadly.

“Put one finger at the top of where the seam was, press in slightly, and then drag your finger down. That will make the seam reappear, but if you don’t take the gauntlet off, the seam will disappear again in a few seconds.”

Daniel followed the instructions and watched with wonderment as the metal seam flowed in and out of sight. “How does it do that?”

“Nanotechnology,” replied Ruarc, “though I don’t really understand the exact principles of how it works.”

“Amazing.”

“Focus,” chided Ruarc gently, “Your gauntlets serve most importantly, for this mission, as a personal shield and an emergency beacon, though they have other functions as well. These functions can be accessed either through touch—which is slower—or through the neural interface. Never set off the beacon unless the situation you are in is a dire emergency and you have no other choice. When the beacon is activated, it sets off a warning in the control room at Headquarters and on the bridge of all nearby ships. The personal shield, however, can be activated any time even during non-emergencies. It works just as well to keep off snow or rain as it does to keep out a staff blast.”

“How do I activate the shield mentally?”

“Close your eyes, and imagine yourself surrounded by a blue bubble shield. Focus on that.”

Daniel closed his eyes and focused. After a few moments, he felt a slight shiver, and then Ruarc exclaimed, “It’s up.”

Daniel reopened his eyes. “Nothing looks any different.”

“The shield is invisible unless it’s under pressure,” said Ruarc. To illustrate his point, he reached out one paw toward Daniel. His reach was unobstructed until his paw was a few inches away from Daniel’s shoulder. Suddenly, his paw stopped moving, and a blue energy field appeared surrounding Daniel’s body.

“The shield within the gauntlets is not as strong as a dedicated personal shield, as the power source in the gauntlets is split between multiple functions, but your shield can stop anything from a bladed weapon to a staff blast, though I wouldn’t risk getting hit by anything as powerful as a death glider’s weaponry. Reverse the process to turn the shield off.”

Distracted by imagining how much Sam would like to get a look at the Furling shields, since the Goa’uld version could not stop things with low kinetic energy, it took Daniel two tries to turn off the shield. As soon as he deactivated it and Ruarc made a call, the two were beamed away to the Hall of the Stargate.

* * *

High Commander Algar was waiting for them when they arrived. He was even more intimidating, in Daniel’s view, than either Sujanha or her brother. Probably about 7 feet tall, Algar looked like an eagle with coal black feathers. He had dark, glittering eyes and a long beak. His large wings—actual wings!!!—were held tightly against his back but fluttered slightly periodically. Algar had arms, as well as wings, and Daniel saw when he moved that his fingers were tipped with long talons. His manner was grim. _Yikes, Bra’tac going to be in for a surprise_.

As soon as Algar saw the two beam in, he made a signal, and the Stargate began to dial. “Are you going with us, Ruarc?” Asked Daniel.

“No,” the bodyguard replied, giving the High Commander a quick salute, “I’ve just come to see you off.” He lowered his voice and then continued, “Trust your friend, but be careful. If you feel there’s imminent danger, activate your shield. Obey the High Commander’s instruction. If this mission goes wrong, there’s a mothership in orbit around the planet.”

The Stargate finished dialing and opened with a kawoosh that made Daniel flinch slightly, as talking with Ruarc, he hadn’t been expecting it.

“We must go,” said Algar curtly.

Ruarc squeezed Daniel’s shoulder. “Good fortune to you, and bring yourself back unharmed! Don’t keep the Commander waiting.”

Algar stepped through the gate, and Daniel followed a couple paces behind, and they emerged onto a new world.

* * *

The world the two men emerged onto was a forested one. The Stargate stood in a large clearing surrounded by a forest at a distant of about 10-15 yards. Several paths could be seen through the trees: some barely more than footpaths, and others widely cleared trails. There were no Jaffa in sight.

“Where’s Bra’tac?” Daniel wondered aloud in a low voice. He felt slightly uneasy about being back in the Milky-Way without backup with the threat of the Goa’uld an always present reality, but then he remained himself sternly that with a Furling mothership in orbit around the planet and with a personal shield, he was probably safer at the moment than he had been on all his excursions with Jack, Sam, and Teal’c.

Algar had his head cocked to one side, before swiveling his head to look around in a nauseating display of near owl-like flexibility that made Daniel’s stomach do a flip just watching him. “We are being watched,” he stated bluntly, “There is a Jaffa just within the tree line. He has concealed himself quite poorly.”

Right after he spoke, a Jaffa, young by the looks of him, emerged from the tree line. He approached them warily, his face full of a combination of suspicion, fear, and awe. When he got close, Daniel saw that he bore the mark of Apophis. With his long sharp beak and avian features, Algar naturally bore a striking resemblance to the bird-like helmets of the Horus Guards of Heru’ur, the great enemy of Apophis.

The Jaffa stopped short a safe distance away from Daniel and Algar. He looked between them, before focusing on Daniel. “Daniel Jackson?” He asked.

“I am,” Daniel replied, “Bra’tac sent for us.”

“Follow me,” the Jaffa replied, casting one last wary glance at Algar before turning and leading them into the woods.

Bra’tac and two Jaffa were waiting in a clearing a couple hundred yards into the woods along one of the smaller, less-travelled paths. They had built a fire that had now burned low, and several old logs had been dragged around to use as seats. A young man, human, almost certainly the missing Navok, was sitting by the fire, talking quietly to Bra’tac, and looked up as Daniel and Algar approached. He rose, and Bra’tac also rose.

Algar glanced quickly around the clearing, taking it all in, before focusing on the missing scout. “You are unharmed?” He asked in English.

“Yes, commander,” Navok replied.

“Is he free to leave?” Algar asked, picking Bra’tac out of the crowd easily without an introduction, just on the basis of Daniel’s description alone.

“He is,” Bra’tac replied.

“Return to Uslisgas immediately,” Algar commanded Navok, “Anarr will wish to speak with you.”

“Yes, commander.” Navok bowed to Algar and saluted him and then turned to Bra’tac and did the same.

As soon as Navok had departed, Bra’tac came around the fire. It had been some time since Daniel had seen him last, but the old Jaffa warrior looked exactly the same, the same easy movements, the same wisdom and cunning in his eyes.

“It’s good to see you, Master Bra’tac,” said Daniel, extending his hand to the old Jaffa.

“And you as well, Doctor Jackson,” replied the old master, grasping Daniel’s arm in the traditional warrior’s greeting, “Teal’c told me of your exile at the hands of that hasshak.” From the scorn with which he spoke and the insult rendered to Maybourne, it was _quite_ clear what Bra’tac’s opinion was about Daniel’s involuntary exile.

Bra’tac then turned to Algar, “Come. Let us sit, and you may tell me why your people have sought us out.”

The other two Jaffa rose from the fire, bowed to Bra’tac and Algar, and then joined their comrade to begin pacing the perimeter of the small clearing to give the two leaders a semblance of privacy to talk. Algar and Daniel sat down on the opposite side of the fire from Bra’tac, who, if he was surprised by Algar’s apperance, did not show it.

“A short time after he first came to us,” Algar said after being introduced, his intonation sharp and pointed and his every word precise and to the point, “Doctor Jackson told us of the Rebel Jaffa and of your brave work to bring down the empire of the accursed ones from the inside. We commanders were surprised to hear of this but also encouraged, thinking that the work would fall on our shoulders alone to bring an end to the Goa’uld.” Considering the Protected Planets Treaty and the Replicating Ones, the Asgard were not in a good position to make outright attacks against the Goa’uld.

“You plan to make war upon the Goa’uld?”

“We do.”

“And your people believe that they have the power to do this?” Bra’tac was understandably skeptical.

“You know of Asgard and the worlds banned by the Goa’uld?” Algar asked to confirm.

“I do,” Bra’tac replied, “I warned Teal’c myself of the forbidden worlds, and the Tau’ri have told us of the Asgard.”

“The Asgard hold the Goa’uld in check from those forbidden worlds by the threat of their power and the occasional show of force,” Algar continued in quick, sharp tones, “The Furlings are as mighty as the Asgard, and we have no treaties to hold our power in check. The reign of the Goa’uld will soon end.”

“And what do you seek from the Jaffa?”

“Intelligence,” Algar replied immediately, without hesitation, “Considering our appearances and our lesser knowledge of your tongue, it is more difficult and more dangerous for us to send out scouts. What information Doctor Jackson was able to give about the Goa’uld, their worlds, their numbers, the main leaders, their alliances and rivalries, was undeniably valuable but limited, considering his recent exile. The coming war will sweep across the galaxy, and it is a war we are ready and willing to fight, but we have no wish to go in with little idea of the ground that lies ahead.”

“What of the Jaffa who have not yet learned the truth about the false gods?”

“This is a war, but we will spare all we can.”

“And in return?” Bra’tac asked. What would the Jaffa get in return for their help was the question at hand.

Algar relaxed somewhat and leaned back, stretching his wings out and then curling them back tight to his shoulders, “What do you want? Food? Healing supplies? Other supplies? Better weaponry? A safe world? Transportation?”

“I will consider what is most needed,” replied Bra’tac. He paused and seemed to think a moment, before continuing. To Daniel, it seemed like the talk would soon be over. Algar and Bra’tac were alike in many ways, and Bra’tac was wary but not stupid, he would know that an alliance would be beneficial for the fragile Rebel Jaffa movement. “What is your conflict with the Goa’uld?”

“They are a blight and a stain upon this galaxy, a race of monsters, thieves, betrayers, and killers, who have no honor,” said Algar, disgust dripping from his words, “They stole from us in ages past, from our hidden strongholds. Most of their technology today are ancient copies, with some distortions, of our own technology. They used our technology to fuel their rise to power, and we would see them fall as restitution.”

“I see,” said Bra’tac. Finally, he rose and extended his hand to Algar, “You have my support. All that I know of the Goa’uld I will freely share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the latest chapter of Ripples in the Deep -- Guide for a chart explaining the hierarchy of generals/commanders in the Furling military


	13. Interlude II: The Man in the Desert

One of the planets that the Furlings had claimed as a supply world and staging ground for their coming campaign was named Ushuotis in their own tongue. It was a singularly unimportant world in Lord Yu’s rather vast territory that was only known for its unforgiving climate. A desert world, Ushuotis had little water and, as a result, almost no vegetation, except for small scrub plants that had adapted overtime to the climate. The weather was extremely unpleasant: scorching in summer and frigid in winter with large temperature differentials between night and day. To top that, the planet was prone to severe sand storms in summer. All in all, the planet was deemed good-for-nothing and, consequently, had never been occupied. Few people ever visited it either, making it an excellent stop-over for those trying to keep the Stargate address of their homeworld concealed.

Late one night, sometime after the Furlings had made first contact with the Free Jaffa, the Stargate opened, and a man stumbled through. He was young with pale skin and short-cropped brown hair. His clothes had once been fine but now were torn and stained with blood.

He seemed first surprised when he saw the surroundings and then dismayed when there was no DHD in sight. Slowly and with many stumbles, he began to make his way from the area around the gate towards the surrounding dunes. He was hampered by a head injury, his hair being matted with blood right at the base of his skull, and by a staff-weapon blast on his upper right leg, and there were large blood stains on the cloth covering his ribs on the right side. Several times he fell but managed to drag himself to his feet again with dogged determination. After the fifth fall, he stayed down much longer before finally managing to rise, only after his eyes had flashed gold.

His gaze firmly set on the hills, he resolutely made his way toward them. Yet, finally, after one last fall, his strength gave out, and he was not able to rise or drag himself across the sand any farther. He rolled onto his back and gazed up at the stars, which were shining brilliantly in the near-cloudless sky above. His eyes slipped close, and consciousness fled.


End file.
